The Mistress
by Silveray
Summary: AU. "'Royal mistress of Prince Gray'… No matter how handsome he might look, she despised him with all her being. There was no way she would give her body to him like that."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** this story contains explicit sexual material (including sexual violence) and is advised to mature readers only.**  
**

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

The guards made their way forward, breaking the silence that rested upon the royal hall with the sound of their metal boots rattling on the floor. It didn't help that the prisoners they held captive were shouting and grunting and trying to escape under the guards' firm grip.

"Your Majesty," said one of the guards, "we've found these rats venturing in the royal gardens, trying to break in the palace."

The queen, a woman with pale skin and long dark hair regarded the two people the guard was talking about. One was a tall man with wild black hair that went down till his waist. His face and arms were covered in piercings and he was shouting all kinds of profanities against the queen and the guards. The other person was a young woman. Her skin was pale and her hair was blue, cascading in waves down her shoulders. She was barefoot, wearing a loose purple skirt that almost reached her ankles, and her chest was covered by a small front-only dark blue top. She had only two guards holding her—while her companion had four trying to control him—but was still struggling and hissing at the guards' faces and trying to kick them.

"Take the man to the dungeons," the queen said nonchalantly.

"No!" screamed the woman, struggling harder. "Gajeel-kun!"

But no matter how much she kicked and how loud she screamed, the guards dragged the pierced man away. The queen waited until he was gone and the woman had stopped shouting to speak again. "As for the girl…" She looked to her side, where a young man was sitting in one of the two thrones beside the queen, similar to hers, but smaller and much less majestic. "…I shall ask if Prince Gray has any interest in her. What is your name, woman?"

The woman looked with wide fearful eyes at the queen. She thought for a moment of not answering the question, as a sign she wouldn't bow her head to them. But seeing she was taking too long to respond the queen, one of the guards holding her squeezed her already sore arm so tight she let out a sharp cry of pain.

"I-it's Juvia," she said.

"Juvia, huh?" the queen mused. "You are lucky to have a pretty face, for now you can have a much different destiny from that of your friend. So… what do you think, Prince Gray?"

Juvia looked at the man the queen was referring to. He had dark spiky hair, dark eyes, and a cold stare. And he was definitely handsome. And as his eyes met Juvia's and he scrutinized her form, a smirk formed in his lips.

"I'll gladly accept her, Ultear."

The queen smiled. "Good. Take her away," she said to the two guards.

As the guards started to drag Juvia away from the royal hall, she began kicking and struggling again, but her limbs were already too tired from fighting, and the iron grip on her arms hadn't diminished even a bit. She noticed the guards were taking her to a different place than where Gajeel was taken to, and shouted her friend's name even though he probably couldn't hear her. She just wanted to be with him, but apparently the people from that palace had different plans in mind for her.

She wondered what it meant to be "accepted" by the prince. She was, however, sure it mustn't be anything good. But her musings were soon shut as the guards opened a door and pratically threw Juvia inside the room. They twisted her body and one of them grabbed a rope and held her wrists together, tying them tightly. Then they moved her to the middle of the room, where a thick metal ring was fixed to the floor, and efficiently tied the end of the rope to it, forcing Juvia to kneel on the ground.

"You'll wait here for further instructions. Don't even try to escape," one of the guards said. And without saying anything more, both of them left the room, locking the door behind them.

Juvia was breathing heavily, and she fought with the rope for a moment before giving up, exhausted. She looked around her, only to find herself in what looked like a normal bedroom. There was a big canopy bed and other fancy pieces of furniture decorating the room—a big wooden wardrobe, a carved dressing table, a rich blood red couch.

Was that supposed to be her prison?

Well, not for too long. She started working on the knot the guards had made, but the rope was thick, her fingers were small, and she barely could move her tightly tied wrists. On top of that, the knot was very well made, and Juvia just couldn't figure how to unmake it.

None of this stopped her, however. She would try to untie the knot until her fingers were almost bleeding. And they were swollen red, burning like fire, when the door opened again, revealing a young pink-haired woman that had a serious look on her face.

"I am Meredy, lady in waiting of Her Majesty Ultear," she said, "and I am here to instruct you to your new duties as the royal mistress of His Highness Gray."

_Royal mistress?_ Juvia felt a cold shiver run throw her spine and had to hold back the sudden urge to throw up.

"What… are you talking about?" she asked.

"As an outlaw from the Water Lands caught in the enemy lands of the Ice Kingdom, you are hereby subdued to obey any wish of the Kingdom, be it to be held as prisoner, work as a slave, or serve as mistress for the royal family."

Juvia looked at Meredy with her mouth agape, but the woman simply continued speaking. "As royal mistress for Gray-sama, your duty is to satisfy any sexual desire His Highness may have. You will be provided with anything needed for a comfortable life, as long as His Highness needs are attended and satisfied."

Meredy stopped talking, but Juvia wouldn't have listened to anything else she might've said. She was in complete shock. Royal mistress? Satisfy any _sexual desire_ of "His Highness"?

_What?_

"Do you have any questions?" Meredy asked.

Juvia balled her fists. "I won't do any of this _crap_," she spat.

Meredy stared at her for a few seconds, not showing any sign of emotion. "If you don't have any more questions, I am done here."

Juvia didn't reply, and the pink-haired woman left the room. She suddenly felt like crying. She couldn't believe it. She hated the Ice Kingdom so much…

Her hatred burnt inside her. She feared what could happen to Gajeel and feared for herself. _Royal mistress of Prince Gray…_ No matter how handsome he might look, she despised him with all her being. There was _no way_ she would give her body to him like that. _No way._

* * *

A lot of time had passed before the door opened. Several hours for what Juvia could tell. She expected to see guards, or the pink-haired lady, but the person standing there was no other than Prince Gray himself. Somehow she wasn't even surprised. But as soon as he stepped into the room, Juvia, who had been lying on the floor, got on her knees and pulled her arms to her chest, vainly forcing the rope, while sending him a fierce gaze.

Gray just smirked down at her. "Well, look at what we got here. Couldn't run away?" He looked at her hands, stained with blood.

Juvia growled at him like a cornered animal, yet it didn't prevent him from approaching her and grabbing the end of the rope that was tied to the metal ring. She watched him freeze the rope and then break it like nothing.

_Ice magic._ The sign of royal blood in the Ice Kingdom.

She took the opportunity to try to escape, but his hand was holding the rope firmly and he used it to yank Juvia closer to him. He looked down at her as she held his gaze in defiance. Their faces were just inches apart, and she could feel the cold emanating for his body.

"I believe you were told by Meredy of your new duties," he said. "Well, it's time for you to do your job."

"No way in hell," she hissed, and tried to jerk free as Gray grabbed her arms and pushed her to the canopy bed. With his body over hers keeping her in place, he held her tied arms above her head and lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"I should warn you that, should you try to resist or cause any harm against me, I will require the immediate execution of that dear friend of yours."

This made Juvia gasp and stare at the prince in horror. "No," she breathed.

"Then will you cooperate?" he asked calmly.

She wanted to spit in his face. She wanted to cry. She could do nothing.

Since Juvia had stopped struggling, Gray got on his knees and looked down at her helpless figure. This was the first time he could see her this close, with her body still. He had certainly made a good choice with her. She had wonderful curves; large breasts heaved with her panting breathing, and he smirked as he noticed the fabric of her blue top was transparent and let her nipples visible. _Of course_—women and people in general from the Water Lands didn't really care about showing their chests.

"You want to know something?" he asked, lowering his body over her again and trailing a finger over her right breast. As soon as he reached her nipple, he used his magic to make it cold. Juvia felt a shiver again and hated him more. He just snickered, seeing that his ice magic has caused her nipple to harden, and then brought his mouth close to her ear. "I really despise the Water Lands."

She didn't answer him.

"Let's not waste time with this," he said in a monotonous tone, and moved his hands to freeze and break the rope tying Juvia's wrists like he had done earlier. Once her hands were free, he proceeded to take off her top. She just waited. And as he was going take off her skirt, she got away from him and ran.

However, the hand he had on her skirt managed to slide it down and Juvia tripped and fell to the ground. She tried to get up on her feet again and run, but Gray's weight was over her and pinning her down before she could do anything.

"I thought I've told you not to resist," he said.

Tears started forming in Juvia's eyes as she clenched her jaw.

"You can make this easy or difficult, it all depends on you," he said.

The tears fell down her cheeks—she couldn't hold them back anymore. Before she could even notice, he had managed to take his own clothes off. She wanted to resist, she wanted to run away; but not only Gray was too strong, Gajeel's life also depended on her.

But her pride couldn't let her give up without a fight. She knew it was useless, and Gray knew it too, but she still tried to crawl away from him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her and groped one of her breasts before sliding his hand down her belly to between her legs.

_No!_ She cried internally—being abruptly cut when she felt one of his cold fingers thrust inside her. She let out a sharp gasp, feeling her tears streaming down her face, and tried to struggle away from him.

Gray, on the other hand, was having fun seeing her suffering. And her hopeless struggle only made it better. As Juvia desperately tried to crawl away, he froze her hands to the ground to keep her in place.

"Come on, you can enjoy it too," he whispered near her ear.

"Please, no," she sobbed. She knew it was useless though, because he just chuckled, and she then felt something hard on her inner thigh.

_No._

He took his finger out of her and moved his member to where his hand previously was. Juvia contracted her muscles as she felt Gray placing himself in between her.

_No!_

He responded to her stiffness by placing his hands on both sides of her hips and adjusting her so she could meet him in the best way possible.

_No…!_

A hard thrust. She let out a scream of pain. He smirked. Before she could recover, he took himself out of her and thrust in again, rocking her body forward. Juvia was tight; she felt like it was the only way she had to defend herself from him, but what use did it have now that he had already invaded her the worst way possible?

And despite her pain, Gray thrust again and again, and kept pounding, establishing a fast rhythm that made her body rock forward violently as her breasts wobbled with the strength of the movements.

"I want to hear you say my name," he hissed under his panting breathing. Juvia tried to concentrate on keeping her balance instead. The ice that restrained her hands had now melted, and Gray's hard thrusts made it difficult for her to maintain her stance on her knees and hands and not fall face first to the ground.

"Say it!" he yelled, pounding so hard that a jolt of pain traveled through her whole body and made one of her arms slip, slamming her elbow to the ground.

"G-Gray…" she mumbled.

"_Properly_."

She could taste the salty tears on her mouth. "G-Gray-sama…"

He grinned to himself. "That's better."

She was wondering when he would stop, when the pain was going away, but none of this was on Gray's mind. His fingers moved a little so he could grasp her butt cheeks, and he roughly drew them apart as he forced her back to bent down, shoving her chest and face to the ground. She couldn't be in a more humiliating position, with only her ass up, while he completely dominated her.

Their new position helped Gray to thrust deeper into her, as his still merciless rhythm wiped the floor with Juvia's face and chest. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, she felt his grip tightening on her butt cheeks as he halted and moaned loudly, coming inside her.

He got out of her after emptying himself, but the pain consuming Juvia couldn't even make her feel relieved. She succumbed on her knees and stayed on the ground like that, unable to move her body. Gray got on his feet and Juvia could hear him putting his clothes on again before his footsteps approached her and stopped a few feet away.

"Such a pitiful sight," he said without a trace of emotion in his voice, and threw his coat on her as to hide the view of her pathetic figure.

Then he left the room.

Juvia couldn't even sob. Her tears just silently streamed down her cheeks to the cold stone floor. She was left there naked, alone, helpless, completely humiliated and abused. Face to the ground.

Reuniting her remaining strengths, she got on her feet and dragged herself to the bed, letting Gray's coat fall to the ground. She felt pain all over her, but her back and legs—especially her inner thighs—were the worst. Her face and breasts were also bruised from the friction against the ground. She had blood on the fingers from her previous attempts of escape, and blood also prickled down her thighs from her ripped virginity.

And yet, she just let herself fall under the covers, and sleep came to take her pain away before her head could even reach the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Gray is an asshole. But don't worry, things will get better. This is still a Gruvia fic after all.

Should I continue this?

(By the way, Juvia's outfit was inspired by the one she was wearing on the cover of chapter 283.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved and followed this story; I wasn't expecting such a feedback! And I haven't said this in the previous chapter, but English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

Anyways, I hope you continue enjoying this. (And, if you haven't already guessed, this fic will be quite smutty.)

* * *

Juvia woke up in the next day at what she thought was noon. A hand was shaking her shoulder, and she instinctively crawled away on the bed, fearing the sight of Prince Gray in front of her, ready to rape her again. But it wasn't Gray. The person standing beside Juvia's bed with a kind smile was a young woman with long white hair.

"Good morning."

Juvia just stared at her, still frightened as the events of the previous day rushed back to her mind.

"My name is Mirajane," the woman said. "I'm here to take care of you."

Her smile was genuine, Juvia could see it. That woman was the first truly kind person she had met in that palace so far. She looked at the hand the woman had offered her.

"I-I'm Juvia," she replied, taking the hand hesitantly. Mirajane helped her get out of the bed, and all the pain suddenly came back to Juvia's body. She yelped and almost fell on her knees, had Mirajane not been holding her.

"I'm well aware of who you are." Her smile became sad. "I see Prince Gray was… _rough_ with you."

Juvia laughed bitterly. "Rough is a word too kind to describe it."

"I can assure you he's not like this in reality," Mirajane said as she aided Juvia to a door in the room that led to a bathroom. "It's just that he… holds a _grudge_ against the Water Lands."

Juvia didn't say anything else in response, and Mirajane thought it was better to drop the matter. They reached the bathroom and Mirajane helped her get inside the bathtub, already filled with hot water. Juvia let her body sink and didn't even care if the water was too hot—at least the burning feeling on her skin took her mind away from the pain of the previous night. And as Mirajane took a sponge and was about to work on washing her body, Juvia dismissed her, saying that she was well enough to do it herself.

She slowly started to rub the sponge on her body, feeling the aching on her muscles and the burning on her chest from the friction with the floor. Back in the Water Lands, she used to be proud of her physique. People there weren't afraid of showing their bodies, and Juvia quite enjoyed showing hers. She didn't mind letting her chest bare. It was something ordinary between both men and women in the Water Lands. But not in the Ice Kingdom. Her body had been treated like a mere object there. _She_ had been treated like an object. And she had no idea of what to do from now on.

As Juvia was done washing herself, she walked apathetically and still naked back to the bedroom to find a blue long-sleeved dress lying on the bed.

"So, um… you've finished your bath."

She turned to see Mirajane looking at her awkwardly.

"You didn't want to wrap yourself in the towel?" Mirajane asked.

Oh, of course. People from outside the Water Lands were not as comfortable with seeing others naked.

"Juvia doesn't mind it."

A nervous laugh. "I see."

Mirajane waited for Juvia to silently put on the dress and a pair of shoes before speaking, "Well, I'm here to inform you that your services to the palace do not include only, um, your services to Prince Gray."

Juvia adjusted the hems of her sleeves. She couldn't even care anymore.

"So you're required by the royal family to assist the lunch now."

She widened her eyes at Mirajane. Juvia was indifferent to some errands after what had been done to her; but, it was especially because of _that_ that she feared this new task, since she would meet Prince Gray for sure.

"Juvia can't do this."

"I'm sorry, but… you must."

And she didn't Mirajane to say anything else to understand, by the look in her eyes, that the woman was referring to Gajeel.

* * *

Juvia ended up having to hold a silver platter beside the dining table along with other servants, waiting for eventual orders from the royal family. Wearing that blue dress, she now looked like a typical Ice Kingdom citizen and indistinguishable between those others servants. And as they awaited the queen and prince, Juvia's uneasiness only grew. She didn't want to see Gray. She didn't want _him_ to see her.

Her blood froze in her veins when he arrived at the room. However, even though she was expecting cold smirks and dreadful gazes, Gray passed by her without acknowledging her presence at all. She didn't know if she should feel relieved for it or not.

He and Queen Ultear were the only people to sit at the table. They ate quietly, keeping only some small conversations out of politeness. The whole atmosphere was artificial and dense, and Juvia wondered if they would be talking livelier about other kinds of things if a bunch of servants wasn't present in the same room. They talked mostly about the weather and trivial matters regarding the kingdom. And, from what she overheard of their conversation, Gray's older brother, Prince Lyon, was on a trip to a nearby country doing royal duties, which would explain the empty throne Juvia saw when the guards brought her and Gajeel to Ultear.

She knew little of the Ice Kingdom. The only thing she knew was that it used to have another queen, Ur. But after Ur died, her older daughter took the throne. Juvia had no idea Ur also had two other sons until she got to the palace.

It only made her feel even more miserable. Because Ur was known far and wide for being a kind and fair queen. And if only she was still alive, Juvia wouldn't be in her current situation.

She let her shoulders drop.

After Ultear and Gray finished their meal, Juvia assisted the other servants with the cleaning. She had shot some nervous glances in Gray's direction, but, again, he didn't acknowledge her presence. _Good._ Maybe he had already forgotten her. Their sexual relation was just a thing and he wouldn't bother himself with her again.

_Good._

Until Meredy came to tell her that Prince Gray had requested her services again.

Not until the next day, though. Apparently, even _Prince_ Gray was aware that Juvia's physical condition was affected by what he'd done to her, so she would have one day "off" to rest and recover. _Isn't he so kind?_

She scoffed.

The rest of the day was spent with Juvia being instructed by Mirajane on her new duties in the palace aside from her mistress'—washing the dishes, washing the clothes, learning how to serve the royal family suitably. But, when Juvia's mind was constantly reminding her of the frightening experience she had with the prince, she couldn't stop thinking about Gajeel. She would obey the orders given to her because of him. All that while she thought of a way to get themselves from that situation. But she couldn't come up with any plan yet, so she would just have to endure it for a while.

* * *

As Juvia came from the kitchen back to her bedroom that evening, though, she could only think of the bed that was waiting for her. If there was one thing she liked in that palace besides Mirajane, it was the soft and luxurious bed. In the middle of her way, however, she had to stop and think about where she was. The kitchen and her bedroom were in complete opposite sides of the palace, and the hallways looked pretty much the same to her—grey and dark. Getting lost wasn't that hard.

"And what are _you_ doing in these parts of the palace?"

Juvia felt her heart stop as she turned around to see Prince Gray coming from one of the hallways. He had his hands on his pockets and that hateful smirk on his lips, and didn't even have to use his ice magic since Juvia was already frozen in her spot out of fear.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?" he asked.

She fought to keep balance on her sore legs. "I got lost."

"I think you should say 'I got lost, _Gray-sama_'," he said calmly.

Seeing that he was waiting for her to say it, Juvia repeated, "I g-got lost… Gray-sama."

He approached her menacingly. "You better not forget how to speak to a prince."

"I won't." She shrank back at his closeness, adding quickly, "G-Gray-sama."

But instead of saying anything else, Gray kept staring at her for a few seconds before suddenly grabbing her wrist and pushing her to the wall. She looked at him with wide eyes in fear, as his hand slid to her waist and down to her hip while the other pinned her wrist to the wall. He brought his face close to hers and Juvia felt his breath slightly tracing her jaw line until it reached her ear.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our little meeting tomorrow," he said, his cold breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"O-of course not, Gray-sama."

"Good."

When Juvia thought he was going to let her go, he grabbed and lifted the hem of her dress, sliding his hand through her thigh. She swallowed hard. _No._ He couldn't do it. Not now. Not _there_. She looked at the hallways, dark and deserted.

But he slid his hand to between her legs anyways, and Juvia gasped, feeling his cold fingers on her groin. She wanted to scream and run away—knowing she couldn't do any of that and had to stay in place. She braced herself for the hard thrust he would do like last time, but instead he just slid his fingers through her moisture.

She felt herself tensing up under his touch, dreading what he would do next, the memories from the other night still more than fresh in her mind. The aching of her body hadn't gone away yet, and she feared he would hurt her again and made it all worse—after all, the prince had made it very clear that he despised her.

But as he continued moving his fingers through her intimate parts, the intense sensation that hit Juvia wasn't of pain. Instead, it sent sparks of pleasure through her body that she absolutely did not want to feel. Her heart beat faster as Gray efficiently moved his fingers around her, and she had to bit her lip to stop herself from letting noises escape her mouth. Still, her wetness grew, and he moved his fingers to the spot that forced Juvia to let a gasp out. Rubbing and circling her clitoris, and applying the right pressure, he was making it impossible for Juvia to hold back. She moaned through gritted teeth, hating herself for it, and arched her back against the wall.

She couldn't even _believe_ she was having pleasure with the man that just the day before had raped her. It was a dirty, shameful kind of pleasure; but still pleasure. And his precise movements on her made it almost impossible for Juvia to refrain from moaning.

"Call my name," he murmured at her ear.

She threw her head back, intoxicated with his fingers in her. "Gray-sama…" The sensation was taking over her, and she desperately wished she had something to hold onto; it was too much. Her legs were closed tight around his hand in an attempt to deepen the sensation, despite her head kept screaming that she shouldn't be handing herself to him. She was trembling and losing her strength, and he pressed her clit so she would stiff a moan again. Then, while still stimulating her, he moved another finger to her entrance, and slowly penetrated her.

At this rate, Juvia was already on her tiptoes, breathing hard, tightening her muscles around Gray's hand against her own will. The touch was enthralling. She didn't know he would be able to do something like that to her. _Him_. That horrible bastard. Giving her pleasure just after having raped her.

She _hated_ him.

And she hated herself.

He pressed his finger on her clit in such a way that it made her vision fade, the sensation of the orgasm consuming her completely and forcing a moan out of her mouth. He slid his fingers out of Juvia and stared at her, his smirk plastered on his face, seeing Juvia flushed and panting as she glared at him with shame written all over her face.

He brought up his hand that was touching her. "See? I made you feel some pleasure. Now," he moved his fingers covered in the thick liquid and touched her flushed cheek. She only glared at Gray, but did nothing to stop him from sliding one of his fingers inside her parted lips, "I hope you do the same for me tomorrow." He drew her jaw closed and raised an eyebrow at her, and Juvia knew he wanted her to respond. Hating him and herself more than ever, she closed her lips around his finger as he slid it from her mouth. And saying nothing more, he smirked and left her alone with her shame once again.

She didn't feel like crying this time. She only felt anger. And she felt more anger toward herself than toward him as she walked furiously back to her bedroom, wiping the secretions from her mouth and her cheek with the sleeve of her dress. How _could_ she? How could she give herself to him like that? She still felt herself wet. Her heart was still beating faster than normal, and there was a part of Juvia that still wanted Gray to touch her.


	3. Chapter 3

In the next morning, Juvia woke with a resolve. For the last two days in which she had been in that palace, she let herself be dominated, weak and submissive. Now it was time for her to change that. She still didn't have a plan to get Gajeel and her out of there; but, if she was going to play their game, she was going to do it by her own rules.

That was why the first thing she did in that day was to find Mirajane.

"Oh, hi, Juvia," the woman said. "You're quite early. Your work only begins in one hour."

"Actually… Juvia is here for another reason."

Mirajane raised her eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"Juvia's clothes. The ones she was wearing when she arrived here."

"Oh, yes. They were just washed."

"Can Juvia have them?" she asked eagerly.

"Well… I don't see why not." Mirajane looked uncomfortable. "But are you sure you want them? They are quite different from what people wear here…"

Juvia knew well enough that Mirajane was talking about her clothes exposing a lot of skin. "Juvia just wants them to remember home."

Mirajane eyed her with her brow furrowed. "Sure."

It wouldn't be surprising to say that Juvia changed into her old clothes as soon as she came back to her bedroom. They hadn't specifically told her about any rules regarding clothing, so she wasn't exactly doing anything wrong by wearing her Water Lands outfit. And as she went to work with the other servants later, she could see the surprise on their faces at the sight of her strange outfit, and then shock and embarrassment realizing her top was transparent and her breasts were visible.

But she didn't care about it at all. In fact, she couldn't feel more proud of herself. This small act gave power to her by making people around her feel uncomfortable. But, above it all, it showed that she wouldn't bow before their Kingdom.

* * *

That day, again, she had to assist the lunch serving. With inflated chest and tilted up chin, she followed every order given to her. And when her eyes met Gray, she didn't let herself feel fear. She felt defiance towards him.

Her change to her old outfit didn't go unnoticed by the royal family. Ultear gazed at her briefly with a raised eyebrow, and even Prince Gray himself—who didn't acknowledge her existence at all when they were among other people—looked at Juvia, and she could swear she saw fire in his eyes and a faint smirk on his lips. It reminded her of how much she despised him. And it also reminded her of their last encounter and how she had given herself to him.

Juvia squeezed the silver platter between her hands and controlled herself to not waver. She would _not_ waver. He would _not_ do this to her.

* * *

_"His Highness the Prince has requested your services."_

Oh yes, she was well aware of that. But this time she wouldn't be unprepared. It was not like Gray could do anything to her he hadn't done yet. So if she had to be a mistress, she _would_ be a mistress. This time, she would be in control.

And when Gray entered her bedroom later that day, she was lying on the canopy bed, staring confidently at him.

"You are different today," he commented with his usual cold smirk.

She didn't answer.

"And back to these rags you from the Water Lands call clothes. I'll be more than glad to take them off you," Gray said as he approached her, taking off his coat and letting it fall on the ground. He got on the bed and made his way towards Juvia, whilst she did not break the eye contact. "I guess you at least decided to enjoy the experience then? Was I the one who made you change your mind yesterday?"

She wished there was a way for her to glare at him more intensely. But he wasn't bothered about it at all, and didn't waste any more time with words. He just took off her top and brought his mouth to her neck, his hot breath prickling her skin as he started kissing it hungrily.

_She would be in control,_ she repeated to herself. She let her hands move to his body and feel the strong muscles of his arms. This unexpected gesture made Gray halt in surprise for a few instants before returning to suck and bite her neck, earning some low sharp grunt from Juvia's mouth. He trailed his tongue through her skin, going down to her bare chest. One hand grabbed her left breast and squeezed it under his fingers as his mouth moved to the other one. Juvia groaned feeling his hands fondling her breast, his fingers moving around her nipple and playing with it, making it harden as Gray pinched it lightly while her other breast was receiving attention from his mouth, sending her shivers every time his tongue licked the tip of her nipple.

She found that, being in control of herself, she could actually find some pleasure in that. Having Gray suck her breast, feeling his lips encircle her nipple and his teeth brush against her sensitive skin was in fact quite good; and maybe—just maybe—she didn't need to feel so ashamed by it.

He raised his head from her breast to send a smug smile to Juvia. Her chest was heaving and her nipples were fully erect from arousal, making Gray grin wider. In a second, he stripped from all his clothes and took Juvia's skirt off as well, and she readied herself for what was about to come, her mind still telling her that she had to be in control no matter what.

Gray grabbed her thighs and bent her knees, pushing her legs up against her body and thus making her completely exposed to him. Juvia managed to hold his gaze, showing that she wouldn't lose to him, even though that position didn't make her feel confident and in control _at all_. He, on the other hand, accepted the challenge of her defiant look and didn't hesitate to thrust inside Juvia, earning a low grunt from her.

_Be in control._

He slid himself out and thrust again, and Juvia bit her lower lip to refrain from making any noise. She had to grasp the sheets to steady herself as Gray soon established a rhythm. The way he held her legs made it possible for him to go deeper into her, enabling him to touch her in places he hadn't in their first time. He was pounding mercilessly inside her, and it was hard for her to find any pleasure among the pain of his roughness.

"You're still too tight," she heard him say between sharp breaths.

Was her? She couldn't lie a part of her was still too afraid of him, and it still felt like she was being _invaded_ by Gray instead of accepting him inside her despite all her talk about being in control. She was his mistress now, wasn't she? She had no other option than to accept him, be it for better or worse. And letting herself loose would lessen the pain. Maybe she could even find pleasure in it—wasn't that what had happened on their last encounter?

Juvia forced her muscles to relax, feeling the length of Gray's throbbing penis slide in and out of her, his hips bumping against her. She still felt some pain; however, as time passed, it morphed into a pleasurable kind of pain.

Again, a part of Juvia started hating herself for having this kind of thought. She should hate Gray with all her might. He hurt her, and didn't care about her at all, yet her anger towards him was gradually melting into desire. And not only that—it wasn't just the sexual desire. She suddenly found herself thinking of what it would be like to just be by his side. She found herself kind of _wanting_ it.

_What was wrong with her?_

"Why…" she said between breaths as she felt tears forming in her eyes, "why do you hate the Water Lands so much?"

Gray sent her an odd look, obviously finding it weird for her to ask such a question in that situation.

"Why?" she asked again in whisper. Her eyes were burning with the tears she tried to hold back.

He gave no response, and after some seconds he grunted a "Fuck" and slid himself from her.

Juvia looked surprised at him as he turned away and just sit on the bed, his back facing her. For a moment she almost forgot about her legs being wide open and her inner thighs wet. Then she quickly composed herself, sitting up straight and closing her legs, wondering if he would really stop it just there.

"Congratulations on turning me off completely," he said with sarcasm dribbling from his mouth.

She dropped her gaze to her hands, tangling her fingers together. "I… I just wanted to know…"

He turned his head to send her an angry look. "Do you really want to know why I despise the Water Lands so much?" He got himself from the bed and started picking his discarded clothes and putting them on again. "Fine. It was _your_ people's fault that Ur died. It was _your_ people that summoned the demon Deliora. And because of _that_ demon that _your_ people summoned, my mother was killed. My mother that also happened to be _the queen_ of this kingdom. Do you think I _owe_ your filthy people some kind of compassion? For all what you've done?" At this point he was almost shouting at her. Juvia wanted to say something, but her mouth didn't seem to find the words. Gray put on his jacket and turned to leave. "For all I care, you can rot and die."

Her tears couldn't stop from falling anymore. It was only when Gray already had his hand on the door knob, ready to leave, that she managed to quietly say between sobs, "We're not all like this, you know."

Yet he left anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update and shorter chapter. I'm not very satisfied with how it turned out, but I decided to post it anyway.

Still, thanks again for all the feedback! All these reviews make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. End of semester, you know how it is...

But again, thank you for all the positive feedback this story has received so far.

* * *

Gray's words had a strong impact on Juvia, and she spent most of the other day thinking about them.

Juvia had always thought of her people as victims. Their country wasn't near as much rich and powerful as the Ice Kingdom was. They constantly suffered in its hands—with what was happening to Gajeel and Juvia being just one example. There was an eternal tension between the two. However, as she looked at things from the same perspective as Gray, she could start to understand him a bit. The Water Lands _did_ plan an attack to the Ice Kingdom with the demon Deliora. They were not only victims. From Gray's point of view, it was the Ice Kingdom the victim, and the Water Lands the villain.

Yet it still didn't justify his hatred towards Juvia's country being channeled at her, almost as if she was the only one to blame for all the Water Lands' wrong doings. She wished she could change his mind about that; but, really, how could she? For him, she had the same worth as an insect.

* * *

In the afternoon that day, Prince Gray would receive a visit from Princess Lucy, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, king and queen of Magnolia; and Juvia was requested to help serving the afternoon tea.

Once again, Gray didn't show any sign of having acknowledged Juvia's presence. She just stood by the wall like a shadow, wearing her Water Lands clothes and a black apron that covered her blue see-through top. She was overhearing Gray and Lucy's conversation; not because she wanted to, but because there was no way she wouldn't if they were in the same room as her and talking in a normal voice tone. She could perfectly see just how beautiful Princess Lucy was. Lucy Heartfilia had straight blond hair and big brown eyes. Her body was ridiculously curvaceous, even though covered by her luxurious pink dress. Her breasts were even bigger than Juvia's, leaving her to wonder how the blond woman managed to keep them from popping out of her strapless dress. She was showing a lot of chest skin, and it didn't help that Lucy's breasts were being pushed up by the dress, making them look even bigger.

Lucy was obviously tying to be noticed by Gray, Juvia thought bitterly. _She should cover herself up._

That thought surprised her. She, from the Water Lands, never minded other women showing their breasts. So why did she mind it now with Lucy? Could it be… _jealousy_?

_No way._

She glanced quickly at Gray, but he looked way more interested in what Lucy was saying than in her cleavage. She wasn't exactly expecting that. While he had been with Juvia, it was all about her body.

With Lucy, it was about her _as a person_.

Juvia felt her heart heavy in her chest. She wished Gray would treat her the way he treated Lucy. When he looked at Lucy, his eyes brightened and a smile formed in his lips. Not a smirk or anything of the sort, but a genuine smile.

She wondered if it was because Gray was in love with Lucy, and suddenly felt sad because of it.

"So how's Natsu?" he was saying.

"Natsu?" Lucy's face reddened. "Oh. He's fine."

"And how are things going between you two?"

The redness in Lucy's face got deeper. "Well… they're just going, you know," she said, then sighed. "Papa is still reluctant of my relationship with him, since Natsu is not from a royal lineage. Mama doesn't mind it, but it's her word and mine against the king's. But no matter what, I will change his mind. I love Natsu more than anything, I'll never give up on him."

Juvia's head perked up at the commentary. So Lucy was in love with someone else and not trying to get together with Gray?

"That's nice to know," Gray said. "I didn't imagine anybody would ever want to be with Flame Brain, but I'm glad you can be happy even if it's with a moron like him."

Lucy giggled. "And what about you? Have you found yourself a princess already?"

He scoffed. "No. And I don't think I'll do it anytime soon."

They moved to other topics, but the only thing in Juvia's mind was Gray's way of acting towards Lucy. He didn't seem in love with her after all, but he did treat her like a loved one. He was kind and respectful with her, without showing any trace of the coldness he directed towards Juvia. Had she not known him earlier, she would completely believe that Prince Gray was a gentle and friendly person.

_"I can assure you he's not like this in reality,"_ Mirajane's words echoed in her mind. _"It's just that… he… holds a _grudge_ against the Water Lands."_

So Gray was actually kind with everyone, except for Juvia? His self when with her was not his _actual_ self?

And why in world did she so desperately want him to _care_ for her too? Because it wasn't just the respect that a human being needed to be treated with, but indeed… _care_. Maybe even _love_.

And why the hell did she want him—_him_—to treat her with _love_? All she needed was respect and dignity. Not any love, not from him. So why had the thought of him being in love with Lucy bothered her so much?

* * *

It was a relief when Lucy finally left and Juvia was dismissed from her work. Her mind had been in chaos, and she was glad neither Gray nor Lucy requested something from her, because she didn't know if she would be capable of doing anything decently at all. She took off her apron and was heading down a corridor when she slammed her face into someone's chest in the middle of her haste.

"I'm sor—" she started, as she raised her head to see the person standing in front of her, but soon cut off. She had seen enough portraits in the palace to know who that silver-haired man was. "L-Lyon-sama!" she gasped, bowing her head right after. "J-Juvia is deeply sorry. Please forgive her carelessness." She hesitantly raised her head to meet his black eyes, fearing what kind of punishment we'd inflict upon her.

Instead, a slight smile formed in his lips. "So _you_ are my brother's new mistress I heard about. It's nice to meet you."

Juvia blushed, not knowing what to do. "Um… I-it's nice to meet Your Highness too."

"My brother sure is lucky," he said, and Juvia noticed his gaze dropping to her chest. He wasn't even trying to hide that he was staring at her breasts through her small transparent top, and she felt suddenly embarrassed. Even though women showed their chests in the Water Lands, men were used to it and didn't openly stare at them like that.

Then Lyon lowered his upper body, and Juvia panicked for a brief second that he would bury his face in her breasts or something like that, but he just grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

She looked at him stunned.

"See you around," he just said, continuing on his way wherever he was going.

* * *

_"His Highness the Prince has requested your services."_

Somehow Juvia was surprised by it. Their last encounter hadn't ended so well, and Juvia thought Gray would be too angry to want to see her again; yet there he was. She was just brushing her hair when Gray entered the room, sooner than she was expecting.

"G-Gray-sama!" she stammered, letting the brush fall on the top of her bedroom's dressing table.

He didn't say anything. He merely walked past her, dropped himself on a couch and gestured to his crotch, looking bored. "Do what you have to do."

Juvia opened and closed her mouth, without moving her feet an inch.

Did he really ask her too…?

"How long are you gonna take?" he inquired hastily. "Don't leave me waiting."

Oh, of course that Prince Gray who was chatting with Lucy didn't exist anymore. Everything was back to how it was, and therefore Juvia's only option was to obey to his every order. She hurriedly moved to where he was and got herself on her knees in front of him. Her mouth was dry and she was unsure of how to proceed.

"Um… Juvia has never done this before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." And there it was. That stupid arrogant smirk again.

_Humiliating._ That was the only word that could possibly describe every time Juvia and Gray got together. She was kneeling in front of him, while he seated on that couch like it was a throne, just looking at her and waiting, and Juvia thought that maybe even a slave might have it easier than her. She wouldn't mind any load of manual labor if it could get her away from all that humiliation.

But, being his mistress, she hesitantly moved her hands to his belt and undid it, opening his fly afterwards.

She looked up nervously at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, unfazed.

She slowly reached for his crotch and grabbed his penis, awkwardly pulling it out of his pants. It wasn't hard yet, which made her even more uncomfortable and unsure about what to do next. Feeling Gray's impatient gaze on her head though, Juvia started moving her hands through his length, jerking him off. A quick look to his face showed that Gray had closed his eyes. Juvia felt his penis hardening in her hands, and he threw his head back as a groan escaped his mouth. She quickened her rhythm, somewhat amused by his groans and the sensation of his member pulsating against her fingers. The humiliating sensation had gone away. It wasn't Gray controlling her anymore, it was _her_ controlling him. All the noises he was making, his inability to stay composed—it was all Juvia's making. Just how he had made her lose control that night in the dark hallways, she was now making _him_ lose control.

And boy, that felt good.

Then Gray's hand went to Juvia's hair and started forcing her head down. She knew exactly what he wanted, but wasn't quite eager to it. But if she could cause all that on him with just her hands, what effect could she cause with more than that?

So she opened her mouth and let his penis slide into it. Encircling her lips around it, she slowly let her tongue touch his member.

It was weird. Juvia couldn't think of anything else to describe it. Having his hard and pulsating member inside her mouth was _weird_. But whatever the case, that different touch made Gray moan.

Oh, she could _surely_ enjoy this.

Juvia proceeded to move her tongue around as she got used to this new sensation. She moved her head to let his penis go deeper into her mouth and worked with her lips and hands, making Gray groan again, louder. She let his member slid almost completely out of her mouth and started playing with the tip only, while stroking the rest of the length with her fingers as Gray buried his hands on her hair, letting a sharp breath out. Juvia smiled to herself and enclosed her lips around the head, licking just the tip of it.

She didn't care anymore if the act might be degrading or not. For her, it was a conquest; it was _her_ domination over Prince Gray.

"Gray-sama…" she moaned, her breath tickling his sensitive skin, earning another groan from him.

She was really enjoying herself, making him lose control like that. It was payback.

Gray pulled her head closer and she let her hands go, using only her mouth to work on his hard member, as she discover new ways with which she could earn groans from him. But just as she was about to grasp his legs for a better stance, he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her from the ground almost as if she was weightless. Too surprised by the abrupt break in contact, she didn't even register as he threw her on the bed and took off his clothes. It was like her mind only started functioning again when he was on top of her, his hungry mouth on her neck as he hurriedly removed her clothes.

Juvia's hands grasped Gray's hair. His right hand cupped her breast as his left one moved to her thigh, opening her legs without meeting any resistance.

Juvia was lost in a trance.

She wasn't thinking about her, nor was she thinking about Gray. She was lost in the touch of their bodies, in the heat spreading up her body, in the blood pumping through her veins.

She didn't feel pain or shame or anything of the sort when he penetrated her. She let her fingers slide down his neck and touch the muscles of his back, feeling their contraction and relaxation from his movements. Only then she realized her eyes were closed, and opened them to see the prince's face in front of her. He wasn't looking at her, as his brow was furrowed and his attention was focused on thrusting, but Juvia couldn't help but notice how beautiful his face was. Gray Fullbuster might have an awful personality, but there was no denial he was a handsome man.

And in that moment, with the two of them on the bed, she didn't feel ashamed or humiliated. For the first time, she didn't feel any of the negative emotions Gray would normally bring her. For the first time, he wasn't seeking pleasure from her pain or shame. And, for the first time, she was truly enjoying it.

And whereas a part of her didn't understand what she was doing, another part knew the answer very well—just didn't want to admit it.

She was falling in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

She had no idea of how this happened—of how she had started to develop some feelings for him. She was supposed to hate him. She still did, in a way; but at the same time she wanted to be close to him. She wanted… to be _loved_ by him.

This was ridiculous.

His treatment towards her hadn't change a bit—he still pretended she didn't exist until he needed her "services"—, so she couldn't understand how _she_ was changing her mind about him. Could it be his meeting with Lucy? Why, if he was only nice towards her and not Juvia?

Juvia grasped the white cloth between her fingers. "Say, Mirajane-san… Do you hate the Water Lands?"

"Huh?" Mirajane looked at Juvia, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, which the wind insisted in shoving it onto her face again. "Why do you ask it?"

"Because Gray-sama does." She shrugged. "Juvia was wondering if everyone here in the Ice Kingdom felt this way," she said. The two women were standing in the courtyard, hanging clean sheets in the clothes line that flapped in the wind.

"No, I don't hate the Water Lands," Mirajane said. "And a lot of people don't."

Juvia stared sadly at the ground. "I see."

"But for the royal family it's different… You see, Queen Ur was a lovable ruler. She was always working hard to ease the tensions between the Water Lands and the Ice Kingdom. But then she was assassinated at the hands of the Water Lands. And other than being a lovable ruler, she was also a lovable mother, so her death was a hard blow to Queen Ultear, Prince Lyon and Prince Gray. They took it very personally."

"Lyon-sama too?" Juvia was surprised. From what she could say from her brief encounter with him the day before, he didn't seem to loathe the Water Lands the way Gray did. And it wasn't like he didn't know she was from the Water Lands when she was wearing its typical clothes right in front of him—with him staring straight at her chest.

"Ah, yes." Mirajane handed Juvia a basket with clothing clips, and they started taking the dry sheets from the line. "But Prince Lyon and Prince Gray have different ways of dealing with it."

"Oh."

Mirajane stopped picking the sheets and looked at Juvia, concern visible in her expression. "How is Prince Gray treating you?"

Juvia diverted her eyes. "He's still the same. But I guess I'm slowly getting used to it. It's not like there's anything else I can do."

She couldn't bring herself to say she might be developing some feelings for him.

Moreover, Juvia found herself gradually opening up to the Ice Kingdom now that she was growing some familiarity with the country.

During her whole life she had seen them as enemies—she had been taught that way. But actually _being_ there was totally different. Sure, the royal family might not be the best, but the regular people were just… regular people. They weren't hateful creatures like Juvia had always imagined. In fact, Mirajane was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. And the other servants that worked with her were pretty nice as well.

_If only the royal family were like that…_

* * *

Since she wasn't asked to help the other servants for the rest of that day, Juvia headed to a completely different route from those she usually took in the palace, to do something she had wanted to do for the last few days: she went to the dungeons.

Stepping from the stair onto the dirty floor of the underground prison, Juvia looked around and found nobody. She started to carefully walk towards the dim-lighted corridor ahead when a guard appeared in front of her almost out of nowhere.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked in a deep voice, looming over her.

"Uh… Juvia wanted to visit her friend that's imprisoned."

"I can't allow that."

"Please," she begged.

"No."

"Juvia just wants to see him for a bit!"

"I said _no_. Are you deaf?"

"Just for five minutes!"

"Listen, miss, I—"

"If it's only five minutes, I don't see any problem."

Both Juvia and the guard turned their heads to the voice coming from the stairs. There was Prince Lyon leisurely climbing down the stairs, his eyes glancing over Juvia.

"Y-your Highness!" the guard stammered, straightening his posture at the presence of the prince.

"You can let her see her friend if she wants to," said Lyon.

Juvia stood still. She could see the guard was starting to sweat and repeatedly swallow.

"O-of course," the guard stuttered. He turned to Juvia and nodded. "Five minutes."

She broke from her daze upon hearing those words, and happiness filled her in small bits. She turned on her heels to hurry to where Gajeel was, but, before doing so, she looked back at Lyon and let a small smile grow in her lips.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun!" she exclaimed as she approached the cell her friend was in. It was a small space by the end of a long corridor with no other cells, and Gajeel was sitting on the ground, staring stunned at her. His hair was a complete mess, worse than usual. He looked dirty and, judging by the smell, he hadn't taken any bath during the last days.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Juvia came to visit you!" She smiled brightly, crouching in front of the cell bars so she'd be at the same height as him. "Are you being treated well?"

He scoffed. "As much as a fucking prisoner can. What about you?"

"Oh," she scratched her head uneasily, "Juvia is taking care of herself. Don't worry."

He side-eyed her. "You may not be a prisoner, but as hell those assholes are treating you as a special guest. What are they forcing you to do, then?"

"Um, j-just some errands, that's it. Juvia helps with the meals and the cleaning."

Gajeel grunted, looking at her suspiciously. "Listen," he gestured for her to come and lowered his voice, "we have a way to get out of here."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"_Shut up_. Don't be fucking loud about it or they'll hear you. The thing is, I had a contract with some mercenaries, and they can bust us out of this fucking place."

Juvia moved closer to him. "When?"

"About that… it's gonna take some time. But it'll be during the coronation."

She furrowed her brow. "Coronation? What coronation?"

"Of that Prince Lyon. Ultear only is the queen for now because when Ur died, Lyon, the next male in the heritage line, was still too young to claim the throne. But he'll turn 21 in a few weeks, and will be proclaimed king. The event will be big, and this will be our chance of getting the fuck out of here."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a whisper. "How will the plan work out?"

"I don't have a lot of details, and I can't tell you what I know for now. But don't worry, it'll work."

Juvia was about to reply when the guard from before appeared from where she had come.

"Time's up."

She got on her feet again and nodded to Gajeel. "Take care of yourself, Gajeel-kun."

"The same goes for ya."

She headed back to the exit, listening to the sound of the guard's heavy footsteps as she thought about what Gajeel had just told her. _They had a way of getting out of that palace._ She wondered how. She wondered where had him gotten that information from, and how he had found a way of communicating with outsiders from this cell.

And, with that in mind, she was surprised to see that Prince Lyon was still by the foot of the stairs, waiting for apparently nothing.

"How was your visit?" he asked when she noticed him there.

"Um… G-good. Thank you for letting Juvia see Gajeel-kun." She bowed her head, feeling embarrassed at his presence.

"It was no problem at all." He glanced at her, a few instants passing in an—at least for her—uncomfortable silence. "Shall I accompany you out of here then?"

Juvia's jaw dropped and she took some time to reorganize her thoughts. "I—uh… _No!_ Lyon-sama doesn't need to do it! I'm sure Your Highness has a lot more important things to do than waste your time with someone like Juvia."

He smiled. "My time won't be wasted."

Juvia was baffled. He _did_ accompany her. And she couldn't understand why in the world would he—the _prince_—be like that to her. She was completely insignificant for Ultear and Gray, so why was it different with Lyon? Why was he being so nice to her and actually treating her like—well, like a _person_?

"I heard that you have to do manual labor, is that right?" Lyon asked as they walked down some corridors Juvia wasn't familiar with.

"Well, Juvia helps in the kitchen most of the time. But she also does some cleaning," she answered sheepishly.

Lyon snorted. "Only Gray could do something like this. A mistress isn't supposed to do hard work."

She looked at him.

"Sherry doesn't," he said.

"Who's Sherry?" Juvia asked, unable to think of anything better to say.

"My personal… lover." He winked at her.

"Oh." Her face turned red. So Sherry was a mistress just like Juvia. "Juvia is sorry. She didn't mean to meddle in Lyon-sama's matters."

"It's fine. It's not a secret or anything like that. But, just so you know, from now on you are dismissed from your manual labor."

She looked at him astounded. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. As heir apparent, I have some power over my brother. Quite convenient, isn't it?" His lips twitched in a side-smile to her.

"First letting me see Gajeel-kun and now this… Juvia can't thank Your Highness enough, Lyon-sama."

"Actually… you can."

She raised her eyes to him.

"Spend some time with me," Lyon said.

"Wha—"

"Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. That Lyon was really spending his time with her… for no apparent reason. Could it be that he was _actually enjoying_ her company?

"This is Ed," he said, smiling at her.

Juvia looked at the grey hound Lyon held by the leash. The dog was quite big, and she was a bit frightened to have it that near.

"Don't worry," Lyon chuckled, "he's meek."

The place Lyon had taken Juvia was the palace's kennel, which looked like some kind of palace for dogs, almost of the size of a small house. It had a silver fence surrounding it and was located in an open area near a woodland, where some gardeners worked trimming bushes and removing weeds from flowerbeds.

"H-hi, Ed-san," Juvia said to the dog, that didn't stop waving his tail around and pulling the leash Lyon was holding.

"Pet him," encouraged Lyon.

She looked questionably at him before hesitantly reaching her hand to Ed's head. Noticing that Juvia was going to give him attention, the dog became even more excited and was trying to lick her hand as she tried to pet his head. Juvia couldn't help but giggle at him being adorably silly.

"He likes you," said Lyon.

"Is that so?" said Juvia. Her attention then switched to the inside of the fence, where she noticed another dog—a hound like Ed, but black—coming out of its dog house. "Is that one Lyon-sama's too?"

"Ah, no. That's Gray's."

"Oh. Then I think we shouldn't—"

"I can bring him here if you want."

For a moment, Juvia thought Lyon was referring to Gray, but soon after she realized with relief that Lyon was talking about the dog. He called for a nearby servant that leashed the black hound and brought him to Lyon.

"Thank you, Jose," Lyon said, to which the servant bowed deeply before going back to his work. "Here." Lyon offered the leash to Juvia. "His name is Ren."

"Ren," said Juvia to herself, taking the leash from Lyon's hand. She looked down at the dog; he was _much_ calmer than Ed, she noticed, as he just waved his tail happily—while Lyon still struggled to hold Ed down.

Lyon grunted. "I guess Ed is _too_ happy today. You see, he was supposed to be a hunter dog, but he acts like an oversized puppy."

Juvia chuckled and was about to respond when a servant came trotting in their direction.

"Your Highness!" he called. "Prince Gray seeks you."

Lyon exchanged a look with Juvia.

"His Highness says it's of urgent matter," the servant added.

"I guess there's nothing I can do then," Lyon sighed. "You can stay here with Ren," he said to Juvia. "I'll be right back. And you can unleash him if you want; Ren likes playing fetch. I guess I have to put Ed back in his kennel. He's impossible right now." Lyon handed the leash to the servant and quickly made his way back to the palace, leaving Juvia alone with Ren once the servant had finished his small task and went somewhere else.

She looked down at the black hound. "I guess it's just the two of us then," she said. Ren was still waving his tail, with what looked like a dork smile on his face. She smiled. "Shall we play, then?"

* * *

_Dammit, Lyon._

Gray had been looking for his older brother for fifteen minutes already. He was tired of searching through every room in that palace where Lyon could be and not finding him _anywhere_. He had asked some servants to help finding him, but with no success so far.

So he made his way to the gardens, where he hoped he could find his brother in the last place he could think of: the kennel.

What he _didn't_ expect, though, was to find _her_.

Especially not doing what she was doing. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. There she was, in the back gardens, _playing around_. And not only that, she was playing with his dog. His thoroughbred hound, that Gray didn't let anyone get close to except for the animal keepers.

What the hell did she think she was doing? Didn't she have work? Gray had told Mirajane explicitly that Juvia had to work with the rest of the servants—yet _there she was_.

He started walking to her direction, fists clenched, ready to tell her to get the hell out of there—to yell anything at her—because he didn't want to see her fooling around or near his dog. But he came to a halt as soon as he heard a sound he had never heard before.

Laughter.

Her laughter.

She was barefoot, as usual, running across the grass and waving a wooden stick in the air as Ren jumped and ran after her trying to catch it. Her hair and skirt fluttered freely behind her, and she had the brightest smile on her face.

He had never seen her like that.

He had seen her furious face the day she arrived at the palace; he had seen her frightened face; her face when he touched her intimately or caused her pain; her shocked, serious and defiant faces. But he had never seen her happy face.

She stopped on her tracks to throw the stick for Ren, and laughed as he watched him run after it.

Gray felt something strange in his stomach, an uncomfortable sensation. He took another step forward, but his foot froze on the ground. Her laughter still filled the air, despite the distance separating her and Gray. The wind ruffling her hair and her clothes… Her smile and carefree laugh… She looked… _she looked beautiful._

Gray winced at his own thought. _Dammit, _what was wrong with him?

Ren brought the stick back and she took it from him, waving it in the air and jumping and running around almost like she was dancing. Almost like her life hadn't been near hell during the last days. Like she didn't have any problems in the world.

How could she?

_How could she?_

Her words popped in his mind, _"We're not all like this, you know."_

No… She was wrong. Her people had killed Ur. They killed Ur even though she was trying to bring peace between the two countries. They were all of the same kind.

He took another step forward.

_Shit._

His fists unclenched and clenched.

Ren had his stuck out his tongue; his tail swung from side to side. He looked happier than even when he was with Gray. And all of that because of _her_?

Gray was about to take another step, and this time go for real, but decided against it in the last instant. Instead, he turned around and went back to the palace, to finding Lyon. Trying to erase from his mind the soft sound of her laughter and the image of her smile.

* * *

Juvia arrived at her bedroom feeling lighthearted. Her day provided her what perhaps was the best she had felt in that palace so far.

After Lyon was done with whatever business he had with Gray—which took quite some time—, he came back to Juvia and Ren to tell her that he had more issues to deal with, royal matters that he couldn't avoid. And despite the fact that she had actually liked his company, later she received the news that her "services" weren't needed that night. Her day could only get better if Queen Ultear entered her room and said that Juvia and Gajeel were free to go home.

So Juvia lay in her bed, arms apart, staring at the canopy above her, with a faint smile gracing her lips. If the plan Gajeel told her about really worked, it was a matter of time for them to get out of that place. And they would be back to their country, and things would go back to how they used to be.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoops, no lemons this time. But I hope the longer chapter made up for it. In fact, with the plot moving, not all chapters will have smut from now on. Sorry. (Though I can say that next chapter _will_ have.)

A lot of people have been asking if Gray is going to change his ways and/or if Lyon is going to be a part of it, so I hope this chapter gave you an idea of where I'm taking this story. And worry not; as I said in the first chapter, this is still a Gruvia fic. ;)

Thanks again for all the support! Critiques are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

_"His Highness the Prince has requested your services."_

Despite all the feelings that might be blossoming within Juvia, she was more than irritated with Gray. Because worse than starting to fall in love with a person you were supposed to hate is when this person still treats you like nothing more than trash.

In Juvia and Gray's last encounter, he had told her that she should wait for him on her bed with her clothes off. She felt ridiculous doing it, alone in her room. It was a harsh reminder that he was not the sweet prince her brain her brain would try to trick her into believing. How Gray acted towards Juvia was way different from what he did to Lucy, and she would have to accept that.

So, as she heard the door of her bedroom opening, she just reinforced her scowl to show how she hated all that, before realizing that the one who had entered the room wasn't Gray at all.

"Lyon-sama!" she gasped. All her blood rose to her face as she started to franticly fight with the sheets to cover herself.

Lyon just stared at her, surprised to say the least.

"Oh." His cheeks were also quite rosy. "I wasn't expecting that."

"J-Juvia's terribly sorry," she said, still struggling with the sheets while trying to avoid eye contact as hard as she could. "She was expecting Gray-sama…"

Embarrassment wasn't a word good enough to describe what she was feeling. It would be bad enough to have Gray seeing her like this; but Lyon? She wanted to dig a hole in the mattress and bury herself in there.

"It's understandable," Lyon said.

Juvia looked at him and waited for him to say something else—get out of the room after this embarrassing misunderstanding; but he just stayed there.

"Um… is there anything Juvia can do for Lyon-sama?"

He took a step in her direction. "Actually, it was not Gray who requested your services today," he said, ignoring her question. "Well, _it was_—but as I told you, being the heir apparent, I have some power over my brother."

Juvia gawked at him as he approached her bed leisurely. He couldn't possibly be…?

"I must confess you," he said in a low tone, reaching the end of the bed. "When I first laid my eyes on you, I felt something taking over my whole body and mind." He put a knee on the mattress. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Her mouth didn't utter a sound and her body didn't move an inch. Lyon moved towards Juvia's still figure. He brought his face to her neck and his hand crept up her thigh underneath the thin sheet.

"Please, don't cover your body," he muttered under his breath. "You're too beautiful to hide yourself."

The reality of the situation hadn't hit her yet.

"L-Lyon-sama…"

Lyon grabbed the sheets and pulled them away from Juvia, exposing her body again. He gazed lustfully at her full breasts, his lips parting a bit as he ran his hand down the side of Juvia's body, and she shivered under his touch—cold fingers like Gray's. But what caught her off guard was when he moved his face to hers, and suddenly his lips when on her lips and she was being kissed like never before. His tongue found its way to inside her mouth, and it was like every thought had vanished from her mind in a mere second—she couldn't even acknowledge the fact that Lyon was already undressing.

He kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. His hand found her breast, and he started massaging it, earning a soft moan from Juvia. As his fingers worked alternating between rubbing and pinching her nipple, soon the rosy peaks of her breasts were as erect as they could get. His mouth then broke off from hers, and she watched as it moved to the area between her breasts and Lyon started licking and kissing her, leaving a wet trail on her chest. His tongue reached her nipple, making Juvia whimper from the sensation of his hot saliva against her sensitive skin. His lips encircled her hard nipple and he started sucking on it gently while his other hand worked on her other breast.

She arched her neck, breathing heavily from his erotic touches. Her hand went to his hair and she brought his head closer to her, and he responded by opening his mouth wider and taking a bigger portion of her breast on his tongue. He then sucked her nipple so hard she couldn't help but gasp. For her surprise—and also a bit of disappointment—his mouth left her breast. But when she realized what he was going to do next, she could only watch in astonishment: his head moving down her body until all she could see was his silver hair between her legs. She held her breath. Juvia felt the touch of his tongue on her inner thigh and shuddered. No, he couldn't do it. He _wouldn't _do it. He wouldn't put himself in that position. Not him, the prince.

But soon Lyon's tongue moved and found her moisture, and Juvia had to bite her lip. It was like an electric shock at first. His movements were fluid and gentle and precise, sending pure electricity up her spine and making her shake from the pleasure. He was tasting her little by little, making Juvia crave for more. She reached her hands to his hair and grabbed the silver locks, to which Lyon responded by pressing his tongue against her clit, earning a louder moan in return.

He was so careful, applying pressure in the right places and with the right intensity. Juvia's heart was beating so fast… Her face, flushed; sweat accumulating on her temples. He was being _so gentle_ with her, allowing her to gain actual pleasure from it all.

But when she was about to reach her peak, Lyon swiftly moved his body and soon was on top of her again. Holding one of her legs, he started kissing her neck as he penetrated her. This sent a new wave of powerful sensations through Juvia, and she couldn't help but think of Gray as Lyon started to steadily rock his hips with her. Lyon was his complete opposite. Despite both men being from the royalty, their treatment toward Juvia couldn't be any more different. Lyon actually bothered to care a little about her and her feelings. Sure, Juvia had to serve both princes sexually, but with Lyon… she felt like she was not just an object—just trash. He had startled her greatly upon arriving at her room as the one who requested her services, but now, with their bodies moving together, Juvia was actually glad that it was him and not Gray.

They joined each other in a series of moans and groans, and Juvia thought that maybe that was it. She would erase from her mind whatever she was feeling for Gray, and focus on Lyon. If Lyon did have power over Gray, she had high chances of becoming _his_ mistress instead of Gray's. And those feelings she had for the younger prince—whatever they were—would eventually disappear. Plus, there was the escape plan Gajeel had told Juvia. If everything went right, she would be able to find herself free from Gray and that palace forever.

So she wrapped her legs around Lyon, and as both were close to their climaxes, Gray was now a far blurry thought on Juvia's mind. Lyon then moved his hips just the right way, and the spot he reached made her moan loudly in the bliss of the release.

When both came back from their orgasms, and Lyon removed himself from her, she was almost expecting him to get up and leave. But he stayed beside her, their chests heaving, and offered her a smile. She smiled back.

And she didn't realize she fell asleep after some time, and he was still beside her.

* * *

Juvia was listening to the birds chirping outside as she took a sip of the sour liquid in the mug she was holding. She still couldn't believe it.

_Prince Lyon slept with Juvia_, her mind kept repeating. _Prince Lyon didn't just have sex with Juvia, he _made love_ to her._

She blushed at the thought. She didn't understand _why_ he had been like that with her, however. Being part of the royalty, he didn't need to. Just like Gray.

_Gray…_

She reprimanded herself for thinking about him again.

But Lyon… he was so caring towards Juvia… He even stayed by her side until fell asleep. And invited her to spend the day with him. Could it be that… that maybe he had some sort of feelings for her…?

"Thinking about something?" Mirajane asked with a smile. She was by the kitchen counter, cleaning some glasses. Juvia had offered to help her, even though she wasn't obligated to help with the chores anymore, but the white-haired woman just dismissed her. So Juvia chose to sit by the large wooden table and just keep her company as she sipped from the sour tea in her hands.

"Nothing much…" she replied. She didn't know if Mirajane knew about Lyon and her, but if she didn't, Juvia wasn't the one who would tell her, as much as she liked the other woman. She decided it was better not to approach the subject. "This tea tastes really bad."

Mirajane only chuckled. "Well, you don't need to drink it if you don't want."

However, both knew that that disgusting combination of herbs was the only thing preventing Juvia from getting pregnant from the prince (or princes, since the previous night events.) The last thing she needed was an unwanted pregnancy, so she didn't have any choice but to drink the tea.

Her mind was pulled back from thoughts of a little bastard growing inside her belly when she heard the door that led outside opening fiercely. A powerful feminine voice entered the kitchen as heavy boots stepped on the ground, "Mira, did it arrive?" the voice asked.

Juvia looked at the woman in front of her: scarlet hair, armor and a powerful stance.

"Yes, Erza," Mirajane said to the woman. "I will get it for you right now."

"Thank you."

Juvia was still staring at the woman after Mirajane left the kitchen. Erza. Erza Scarlet. She had heard about the chief of the royal guard from the other servants. The rumors were quite… scary.

She flinched when the red-haired turned to face her.

"And you are…?" Erza asked.

"J-Juvia, ma'am."

Erza's hard stare softened. "Oh. Juvia. I've heard about you."

"You did?"? Juvia couldn't believe it. The chief of the royal guard?

"Yes. Well, not much, but still."

"Um…" Juvia grasped the fabric of her skirt and lowered her face, feeling it getting hot. "Juvia hopes Erza-san doesn't think bad of her."

Erza chuckled a little. "Why would I?"

"W-well, Juvia is not even a part of his country and—"

"Here it is!" chimed Mirajane's cheerful voice. She was back with a basket with a checkered cloth covering it in her hands and handed it to Erza.

"Thanks, Mira. Well, I have to go now." She turned to Juvia and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Juvia."

Juvia half mumbled something in response before the woman left, and Mirajane turned to her with a playful. "Erza loves strawberry cake." She winked and lowered her voice as if confiding a secret. "She always orders a whole one all to herself."

* * *

He had woken with a stiff neck. It was part noon already, and the annoying ache hadn't subsided a bit. It wasn't helping at all to brighten his already bad mood.

"Hey, you," he called to a guard standing by. "Do you know where my brother is?"

"I-I'm afraid not, Your Highness," the guard answered, quivering under the prince's cold stare. "B-but if I'm not wrong, His Highness headed to the Winter Hall."

Gray just grunted a response and made his way towards said hall. He was beyond annoyed. He had matters concerning the kingdom to talk with Lyon about, and his brother was always wandering aimlessly around the palace since he arrived from his last trip. Gray knew he must have been tired from traveling, but Lyon had another trip pertaining to royal affairs in a few days and was just wasting his time around instead of focusing on what mattered.

He gritted his teeth in frustration and opened the heavy doors that lead to the Winter Hall, only to see something he was utterly not expecting.

Lyon and Juvia turned their heads to where Gray stood speechless. They were beside each other; Lyon was showing her something Gray couldn't discern, the two seeming to have been talking quite lively before Gray abruptly showed up in the room. Juvia even looked like she was cut right in the middle of laughter, her cheeks flushed pink. But her smile faded as soon as she saw Gray, and the three of them just stared each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Lyon, I need to talk to you."

The white-haired man looked at Juvia and then back at Gray.

"Sure," he said dubiously, and turned to Juvia. "Just wait here, alright? I'm not going to take long."

She simply nodded, and Lyon followed Gray out the hall. Gray shut the wooden doors and grabbed Lyon by the arm, pulling him a few feet away from the room as to make sure Juvia couldn't overhear their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"What the hell I am doing? I may as well throw this question back at you," said Lyon. "I'm talking with Juvia and suddenly you come and snatch me away and start demanding things. What's wrong with you?"

"I was going to talk to you about some matters regarding the kingdom—matters which you seem quite slack about—and I find you spending your 'free' time with _that woman_!"

"Is there anything wrong in that?"

"Don't you see?" Gray asked, skeptical. "She's from the Water Lands, remember?"

"So what?"

"They killed Ur," Gray punctuated each word. "They killed our mother."

"Yes, I know that. But Juvia is different. Can't you tell, Gray? There's something different about her. I can feel it."

Gray could only stare at his brother in disbelief.

Lyon sighed and put his hands on Gray's shoulders. "Listen, Gray. I… I think I might be in love with Juvia."

"_What_?"

"From the first time I saw her… I felt something different."

Gray shook his head. "Stop with this nonsense."

"I _mean_ it," said Lyon, and Gray could see his brother's eyes gleaming with ardor.

"Lyon. You met her—what—_two days_ ago?

"Isn't that what they call love at first sight?"

Gray gawked at him. "You're out of your mind."

"I know you're mad because she's your mistress and I met her yesterday… but I can't take my mind from her."

"I'm not mad because of that," Gray said with a snort. "What I'm trying to make you understand is that her people _killed_ Ur. You can't just stroll around with her." He grimaced. "You are a prince—soon to be king. Forgot about that?"

"No, I didn't. But I believe Juvia is an exception to her people."

"This still doesn't change the fact that she's practically a slave and you are a member of the royal family. You can't keep seeing her."

If up until then the two had been fiercely staring at each other, after hearing Gray's words, Lyon's face slowly changed into a grin. "Oh, I see how it is. You are envying the fact that I get to be with Juvia instead of you." His face suddenly seemed darker. "The fact that I have _power_ over you, power to be with her whenever I want and take her away from you at any time."

"That's ridiculous. I'm telling you to stay away from her for your own good, not because I want her or some whatever the hell."

"If that's the case," Lyon took a step closer to his brother, "I think I'm going to make Juvia _my_ mistress. As heir apparent, I hereby declare you have no longer property over her as mistress or ordinary servant of this palace."

"That's fine for me," Gray said through gritted teeth. "I had all the 'fun' I wanted with her. Enjoy your time with that street rat while you can. I'm eager to see what Ultear will have to say when she finds out about all this."

Lyon didn't even bother to answer. He just turned on his heels and went back to the Winter Hall, the big doors closing behind him with a loud thump that echoed in the empty hallways where Gray stood. Only then Gray realized how he was breathing heavily from anger, feeling even more frustrated seeing as he hadn't gotten to speak with Lyon about what he had come there for in the first place.

"So you are even fighting with our own brother because of her, Gray."

He turned around to see the person who had spoken, a woman with long red hair and dressed in armor that was coming in his direction.

"Erza."

"Sorry, I overhead your conversation on my way here," she said, a faint smile gracing her lips.

Gray grimaced. Erza was the only person from outside the royalty that could speak to him like that, without any honorifics or respectful treatment. They had known each other since they were kids, and while he was raised to be a prince, she became part of the military, being the youngest person to ever achieve the rank of chief guard—and the person Gray trusted the most.

"What do you want?" he asked, not worrying if he sounded indelicate.

She ignored his question. "Aren't you being too harsh on that Juvia girl?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

"I'm just saying. I've already heard about how you treat her, and now seeing you arguing with Lyon because of her? Aren't you taking it too far?"

"Well, do you expect me to just accept the relationship between my brother and that woman?"

"And if that is the case, what's wrong with it?"

"Didn't you _overhear our talk_? Do I really need to say who she is again?"

"If you're worried about the different between their statuses, shouldn't you have the same opinion about the relationship between Lucy and Natsu?" Erza inquired.

"I—" he began, but his mouth shut. He averted his gaze from hers. "It's different."

"_Is_ it?"

"Natsu just doesn't share royal blood with Lucy. While _that woman_… she's from the country that killed Ur, you know that."

Erza lifted her chin a bit and scrutinized him. "That's why I'm asking you; aren't you being too harsh on her? You're blaming one person for the sins of a whole country, and taking all your anger out on her. Have you ever stopped to think if she really deserves it? Is she really the person you think she is? I've heard about her from others in the palace, and I've met her today. She seems to be a really sweet girl."

Gray stared at her, clenching his fists as he brushed off the sudden remembrance of Juvia playing with Ren, laughing carefree.

"Don't blind yourself, Gray. Sometimes hate and love are closer from each other than you think."

He couldn't suppress his laugh. "What, you're now saying that I'm in love with her? You must have met Natsu recently to catch his stupidity, Erza."

"I just want you to keep in mind what happened between me and Jellal. Be it love or hate… maybe what I speak of is a burden too heavy to bear. But never forget about understanding and forgiveness, Gray." She smiled fondly. "Don't let your heart turn into ice like I once hid mine behind armor."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so damn long to update. I was suffering from a terrible block, and problems in my personal life prevented me from writing. As I said, there was smut in this chapter. Though I hope you won't want to kill me for it being Lyvia smut.

Some people have been asking about some stuff in the reviews, but I can't say anything you since you'll know the answers as the story progresses. For now, I can only answer DragonsDr's question, who asked if Gray is Ultear's husband, son or brother. He's her brother. In this AU, Ultear, Lyon and Gray are siblings and they're all Ur's biological children.

Esthellar also made a drawing of Juvia inspired by this story. It's really good and you can see it here: esthellarlockser*dot*deviantart*dot*com*slash*art* slash*Let-the-seasons-begin-354857732

Anyway, thanks once again for all the support! Your reviews motivate me to keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

She could get used to this. Maybe she already was.

She looked at the man lying beside her and had to resist the urge to pinch herself, because she still couldn't believe all of that was real. It had to be a dream. Prince Lyon couldn't be lying in her bed—_with_ her—after their affair in the previous night.

That had been their fourth time together; and, once again, he had been incredibly loving to her. Lyon treated her almost like _she_ was part of royalty—always seeking to give her pleasure too, and not only once being rude or anything near that. He truly was the embodiment of what a prince should be.

_If only Gray would be like that too…_

Juvia wanted to hit her head against a wall. Just why did she always end up thinking about him? She thought that, being with Lyon, she would be able to forget about Gray, to forget what she had been through because of him. But there was no way; he would always come back to her mind one way or another. It didn't matter Lyon made her heart race and made her feel loved. It didn't matter she would be consumed by him and him only when they had sex; in the end, her mind would inevitably return to Gray, and she would find herself wishing _he_ would do that to her, not Lyon.

Why? _Why_? Why couldn't she be happy enough to have Lyon treating her almost like a princess, when it was much, much more than she could expect to get when she arrived in that palace? Why couldn't she be satisfied with it? Gray, who made her suffer so much… Why did she still want him?

"Good morning," said the male voice beside her.

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to meet Lyon's eyes, smiling sheepishly at him. "Good morning."

She still couldn't believe it. It was astounding enough that Lyon had stayed with her in their first night until she fell asleep. But this was the second time he had spent the _whole_ night beside her. Why did he do this, when he could just go away like Gray did? Did he care _that much_ for her? For what reason?

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, crossing his arms under his head, the covers sliding down enough to let Juvia see his well-built chest.

"Y-yes…" she answered, suddenly feeling self-conscious about being naked in bed with the heir prince.

Lyon came closer to Juvia and snuggled her in an embrace. "I wish I could stay with you the whole day," he said against her neck, and then sighed. "Being the heir prince has its pros and cons, I guess."

Since Lyon had to be up for his royal affairs, especially after spending a whole day off, their time together in the bed didn't last long. So Juvia decided to use her time by visiting Gajeel in the prison again. She now had Lyon's permission for doing it every day, even if she was allowed to see her friend only for five minutes each time. She didn't understand exactly why, but it still was better than nothing.

So she made her way to the dungeons, happy that no guards bothered her about it. She found Gajeel sitting on the floor of his cell again, wearing his usual cranky face.

"Hi, Gajeel-kun!"

The most imperceptible of smiles appeared on his face as he saw her. "Hey."

"How have you been?" she asked, sitting on the ground in front of him, not minding her clothes getting dirty.

"The same. I don't know why you even bother to ask."

"Juvia just cares a lot about Gajeel-kun."

He rolled his eyes. "Tch." He then looked at her, raising one of his pierced eyebrows. "You seem livelier."

"Juvia does?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's because she's been treated better at the palace," she mused.

"Were they treating you bad?"

"N-no!" she quickly lied. She didn't want Gajeel worrying for her when he was in a much worse situation. "It's just—Juvia has more free time now."

"Mm." He didn't seem very convinced. "But, hey," he said, leaning to her, "I need to catch you up with that escape plan."

Juvia looked anxiously around her to see if there were any guards near, but the dark corridor was clear. She scooted closer to Gajeel.

"Listen up," he said quietly. "That Lyon's coronation is getting near. In the day it happens, and the bells from the palace's church sound noon, _you must get here to the dungeons_."

Juvia nodded, not quite understanding where that was going but awaiting Gajeel's explanation.

"That's it," he said.

"What?"

"That's all you have to do, woman. We'll escape from here."

Juvia frowned and looked at the ground. "But… how? Besides, in the day of the coronation, won't the security be heavier than usual, Gajeel-kun?"

"It will." He grinned. "But surrounding the royal family and the whole ceremony. Down here, only one man will be necessary to take care of only one prisoner."

"How will Gajeel-kun take down this man? Juvia can't do it."

"I won't take him down." His grin grew wider. "He's on our side."

Her eyes widened. "Who—?"

"You know that guard with black hair? His name's Rogue. He's friends with those guys I told you about. They're in debt with me; and what a better way to use it than as a way of getting the fuck out of this prison?" Gajeel was almost laughing.

"B-but even if this man can free you, Gajeel-kun, how will we get out with the palace limits being so heavily guarded?!"

"We're not gonna have to pass through the guards," he answered. He looked like he was having too much fun with the entire situation.

When Juvia was about to ask what he meant by that, a voice came from the corridor. "Time's up."

Juvia looked to the guard that had spoken. He had black hair falling over one of his eyes and the most serious expression she'd ever seen. That was the guard Gajeel was talking about—Rogue. She got on her feet and dusted off her dress, sending a wary look to her friend before saying goodbye. She followed the guard back to the stairs and they locked gazes for a second—Juvia analyzing the man behind that serious mask. He didn't show any change or sign of acknowledgment, so Juvia lowered her head and went back from where she had come.

_Juvia hopes this plan really works, Gajeel-kun._

* * *

Lyon had also given her permission to play with the dogs whenever she wanted. And being discharged of her serving duties, Juvia found herself with really _a lot_ of free time in her hands, so that she didn't even know how to spend it. And despite Lyon always wanting to spend his free time with her, he was still very busy, which left Juvia by herself most of the time.

So she was now in front of the kennel, watching one of the animal keepers give Ed a bath.

"You wanna play them, miss?"

She was startled to have been spoken to.

"It's alright. Lyon-sama told me you can," the man said. "But Ed's kinda busy now, ya know. You can play with Ren though."

Juvia looked at the black hound in the next kennel, waving his tail happily at her. She sure had bonded with him in a deeper way than with Ed, and Ren being calmer than the other dog made it way more comfortable for Juvia to stay with him. But he was Gray's dog…

_Shouldn't you be in control?_ said a voice in her head. _Are you faltering now?_

No. She wouldn't stop from playing with Ren because of Gray. She had Lyon's permission to play with them, after all. She wouldn't let Gray win when they weren't even facing each other.

"Sure." She smiled at the hound. "Ren-san and Juvia are going to have a great time, right, Ren-san?"

She opened the door of the kennel and Ren greeted her excitedly, dancing in circles around Juvia's legs. She giggled at the dog's excitement and searched for a stick before calling him to an open grass area. Seeing the piece of wood in Juvia's hand, Ren barked demanding her to throw it. Juvia laughed again and tossed the stick as far as she could, watching Ren run after it like a mad dog.

They played until Juvia's arm tired out and Ren's tongue would almost drop out of his mouth. Even though winter was approaching, Juvia felt hot from the exercise under the warm sun. She went to a bench under a marquee and Ren strutted alongside her, bringing the stick in his mouth. Juvia sat on the bench, relieved for the freshness brought by the shadow, and watched Ren sit beside her and drop his stick. She smiled at him. They sure had bonded a lot. Juvia could fully enjoy the time she spent with him.

_If only…_

If only Ren didn't remind her of Gray all the time.

"Ren-san, you like Gray-sama, don't you?" Juvia asked him.

The dog raised his ears at her, but of course didn't answer anything.

"And Juvia bets you two go along very well, and Gray-sama treats you well too." Her smiled faded. "Mirajane-san said he isn't a bad person. And Juvia saw how Gray-sama is with Lucy-san." She made a pause and exhaled slowly. "Juvia just wished Gray-sama would be like that with her too. But he is always so cold… And he hurt Juvia… He's always hurting her. And he doesn't care about hurting her at all." She felt tears forming in her eyes. "He doesn't care about what Juvia thinks or feels… She's worthless for him. And yet…" Her lips trembled, and she couldn't stop herself from crying anymore. "And yet she still thinks about him. She can't stop thinking about him." She sniffed. "Juvia still wants him, and wants him to care about her. And not only care about her in a respectful or friendly way… but… but also… also in a loving way."

Ren stared at Juvia with his deep dark eyes and rested his head on her knees.

"Why is this happening to Juvia, Ren-san?" she asked gazing at the sky. "What is wrong with her? After everything Gray-sama has done to her… why does she still want these kinds of things from him? She should hate him, right? She should _hate_…" she looked down at her lap and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "…not _love_ him."

Letting her non-stop tears fall down her face quietly, with Ren by her side, Juvia couldn't possibly imagine that, a few meters away from the marquee where she was, a dark-haired prince stood in silence after hearing every single word that left her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not very satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but here it is. Things will get better from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm in a good mood, so the updates have been more consistent these days. And I appreciate all the positive feedback this story is receiving. Thanks a lot, really. However, I shall remind you that posting a review saying only "update soon!" not only won't make me update sooner but will also discourage me of writing. I got one review saying that the person was "tired of waiting" only two days after I posted a chapter, and I assure you that nothing can keep me away from the keyboard better than this.

Aside from that, enjoy the chapter, and sorry that the last one was so short.

* * *

Once again, she had crossed his way.

He wasn't even looking for Lyon this time. In fact, he was thinking about just spending some leisure time in the gardens, maybe get Ren to play with him. But then he saw it. Her. With Ren. _Again_.

He didn't get mad. His mind was filled so suddenly with memories of her playing with the dog just some days ago that he wasn't even able to process any other thought that might have sprouted instead. He couldn't get mad when he had remembered her laugh. Except now she was not laughing. She sat on the bench and Gray could see every trace of happiness vanishing from her face.

And then she started talking to Ren.

And her words, amongst tears, were sharp needles piercing through Gray's body. All that she spat out, not knowing he was right behind her; all her feelings he had never considered; she was opening her heart to his dog, but it was Gray whom her words reached—each of them hitting him with the strength of a punch.

Suddenly Erza popped in his mind, and her words ate him like acid.

_"Aren't you being too harsh on her?"_

She was from the Water Lands… He was in his right in not treating her in the best way. It was _her_ people that killed Ur, right?

_"You're blaming one person for the sins of a whole country, and taking all your anger out on her."_

But she deserved it! She was caught as prisoner, trying to sneak up in the palace's grounds. She was still a criminal. A filthy peasant, wasn't she?

_"Have you ever stopped to think if she really deserves it? Is she really the person you think she is?"_

_"…he is always so cold…"_

_"…he hurt Juvia…"_

_"He's always hurting her."_

_"I've heard about her from others in the palace, and I've met her today. She seems to be a really sweet girl."_

_"He doesn't care about what Juvia thinks or feels…"_

_"She's worthless for him."_

_"She should hate him, right? She should _hate_…"_

_"…not _love _him."_

_"Sometimes hate and love are closer from each other than you think."_

He felt his legs weaker and had to back up to a nearby wall. His fist collided into the cold stone. "Damn you, Erza…" he groaned.

But _why_ did that girl loved him? She said it herself—he had been horrible to her. He really treated her like she was nothing, so why… _why_ was she in love with him? She should _hate_ him! Damn, _he_ hated himself! That was it. That was the truth.

He hated himself.

He hadn't realized it until now. It wasn't until that woman said how different he was towards Lucy and other people. Gray, whose whole life spent believing in bonds and friendship—_everything Ur had taught him_—was now doing the exact opposite. He hadn't even viewed Juvia as a human. When she was scared of him, pleading him to stop; _crying_. That was what she was: worthless. Exactly how she had worded it. He only enjoyed to see her being dominated—_suffering_—because he saw her representing her people. And, just as Erza said, he would take out all his hatred towards the Water Lands on her. All the blame for Ur's death on her.

He never stopped to think about how she felt. Not even once. Not even seeing her pain right in front of him.

_ "Don't let your heart turn into ice."_

Damn… _What was he doing?_

* * *

When the tears finally stopped, Juvia breathed deeply and wiped the rest of the salty water away. She got on her feet and, for a brief moment, she could swear she had caught a glimpse of someone by the corner of her eye. But, looking around, there was no one else near her and Ren. So she just shook her head and took the hound back to the kennel.

Juvia made her way back to the palace almost dragging her feet along. Her heart felt heavy in her chest; it was the first time she had spilled her feelings out, and at the same time she felt relieved for it—even though her confidant was a dog—the fact that she admitted feeling love towards Gray made it all more real and painful. She couldn't deny it anymore. She had always been one of those girls who easily fell in love, but to think that she would fall _for Gray_, the man in the bottom of her favorite people list—it was too much. There's no way she could understand how it happened—what illogical sentiment had taken over her for her to feel towards him that way.

But she would cope with it in her way. She would keep that feeling hidden until it disappeared. She would focus on the attention Lyon gave her, and do her best to keep Gray away from her mind. By then, she hoped Gajeel's escape plan worked, and the two of them would get out of that palace and go back to their normal lives. And Juvia would not have to worry about Gray again. Yes, that would be good.

"You."

She halted. She knew very well to whom that voice belonged. Juvia turned around to face the woman standing some feet away from her and bowed in respect, feeling frightened inside. "Ultear-sama."

Ever since Juvia's arrival in the palace, she had never directly met the queen another time. Ultear seemed to not bother about her at all. Just like it was with Gray, for Ultear, she was almost inexistent. She couldn't be more surprised that the queen was deliberately talking to her now.

Ultear sized her up and remained in silence for a few moments before speaking, "Are you doing your job properly?"

Juvia couldn't help but feel completely intimidated by the queen's presence and her cold aura. "Um… Juvia is doing everything she is told to."

Ultear raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Y-yes, of course, Ultear-sama."

Ultear took a step closer, a hand on her hip. "Then why is Gray in such a terrible mood lately? I thought your duty was to pleasure him. It doesn't look like that is happening. Have you forgotten your friend's life is at stake?"

Juvia gaped at her. "No, please! Ultear-sama, please don't do anything to Gajeel-kun! Juvia is obeying every order! She's doing exactly what she's told to!"

"When was the last time between you and Gray?" Ultear asked unwavering.

Juvia felt blood creeping up her face, having her sex life being discussed so casually. "I-it was some days ago. Some weeks."

"I thought you were seeing each other more frequently. What are you doing in this palace, if not obliging to your duties?"

"Well," Juvia looked at the ground, "lately Lyon-sama has been the one meeting Juvia."

Ultear side-eyed Juvia. "Really?"

"Lyon-sama said he has power over Gray-sama, so…" she trailed off.

"I don't care about what Lyon says. He has Sherry. And I'm still the queen, so I have power over him. I demand you to go meet Gray tonight."

Juvia's head shot up. "Wha—"

"You are still his mistress, don't forget that. And you better do an excellent job in fulfilling his desires, because I'll ask him if you did. I'm tired of his terrible mood," she added almost to herself. Ultear turned to leave, but before that, she added, "Tonight. In his bedroom. Don't forget." And then she left.

Her stomach sinking—that was the only think Juvia could feel after she was left alone.

Did she really have to do this? Just when she was decided to forget about her feelings towards Gray? Just when he had seemingly forgotten about her, too? Because she thought he really had lost interest in her. Sure, Lyon had pretty much snatched her from Gray, but he didn't seem to bother. In the times Lyon was busy, and Juvia would be "free" for Gray, he still didn't come after her. In fact, he probably only thought of her as an annoying bug—she had seen the look he sent her in the Winter Hall.

She didn't want to go after him, only for him to treat her like nothing all while she had to withstand the pain in her heart of her conflicting feelings. She loathed him and never wanted to see him again; yet she loved him and wanted to be with him forever—and wanted him to love her too.

Just _why_?

* * *

She was pacing back and forth in her own room, feeling too nervous about the prospect of meeting Gray. And not only _he_ coming to her bedroom like it had always happened, but _she_ coming to his bedroom—the _prince's_ bedroom.

Was he even aware of Ultear's demand? What if Juvia arrived at his room and he got mad at her for invading his privacy? He was _the prince_, for God's sake—what right did she have?

But then Gajeel's well-being was at stake. Juvia could not disobey orders. Even if she had to suffer in Gray's hands, she had to do it for Gajeel. There was no other choice.

So she took a deep breath and exited her room.

Her biggest fear was to meet Lyon in her way to Gray's bedroom; she was, after all, venturing in the private hallways of the palace, where only the royal family and a few selected servants were allowed. But she didn't find Lyon. She didn't find Lyon or anybody else. And as she stopped in front of Gray's door, she was hoping that maybe he wouldn't even be in his room. So she knocked the door. And _there was_ an answer.

"Come in," said the male voice that could only belong to him.

She honestly didn't know what to feel. The part of her that wanted to be away from Gray and the part that wanted to love him were clashing inside her. Yet she had no other option than to open the door and enter the room.

Gray was lying on his own canopy bed—twice bigger and way more luxurious than Juvia's. She couldn't even perceive the rest of the enormous and rich room as her attention was completely drawn to him. But there he was, lying bare-chested on his bed—surprisingly wearing glasses, with a book on his hands—and staring stunned at Juvia.

So he wasn't expecting her.

"What are… what are _you_ doing here?!" he asked, tossing the book aside and sitting up straight.

She nervously took some steps ahead and stuttered, avoiding meeting his eyes, "J-Juvia came to please Gray-sama."

"What? I didn't call you."

She bit her lower lip and took some more uneasy steps closer. "Yes, but it was Ultear-sama's direct request."

She hadn't realize how much she was shaking. Gray got up from his bed, and she dared to look at him.

"Ultear's?" He had his brow furrowed, and looked especially annoyed. However, much to Juvia's surprise, he didn't seem to be annoyed at her. And then there were those dark eyes looking directly at her behind those glasses.

"Y-yes." She had to avert her eyes from his again.

"Well, you can go back to your own room; I don't need that," he said, removing his glasses and going back to his bed.

A mix of pain and relief hit her, until she remembered Ultear saying she would check if Juvia had really done it. "No!" Without even realizing, her hand had reached out and grabbed Gray by his arm. He slowly looked down at her fingers grasping his skin, and she regretted her action in the same instant; but even so she didn't let go. "Please, you must let Juvia…" she trailed off, grinding her teeth as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I said I don't need that." He yanked his arm from her grip.

"Please!" she begged, her voice unstable from the crying. She had to do it. She had to do it for Gajeel. But why was he refusing her just now? He, who would not stop no matter what she said?

Gray simply ignored her and motioned to get back on the bed. Juvia quickly took her top through her head, throwing it aside, and grabbed his arm with both hands. "Please, Gray-sama!"

He yanked his arm harder this time. "_What are you doing?_" he yelled at her.

Juvia lost her balance in the momentum and fell on her fours, painfully hitting her knees on the ground despite the soft carpet covering it. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks, and Juvia lifted her face to look at Gray, feeling completely pathetic.

"What are you _doing_?" he repeated in a lower tone, seeming appalled. "Look at yourself."

She sat on her knees and diverted her gaze from him. She was feeling so, _so_ pathetic—she didn't need him to point it out.

Her lower lip trembled and she shrank her shoulders as the Ice Kingdom prince towered over her. "Juvia is doing that for Gajeel-kun," she said almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"Ultear-sama said… that Juvia had to come here and… _please_ Gray-sama. Because Gajeel-kun's life was at stake, and it all depended on Juvia…"

"Get up," he ordered, ignoring her.

She pressed her lips together and tried to swallow back her crying. But as she lifted her eyes to him again, ready for his usual coldness and disdain towards her, what she saw was his arm stretched out to her.

She looked at it dumbfounded for quite some seconds before hesitantly taking his hand.

As Juvia got up, Gray let go of her hand and she was left with just the lingering sensation of his cold fingers touching her skin. She realized he had never held her hand before. And as she felt her heart hurting in her chest once more, Gray bent down and took her blue top from the ground, giving it back to her. Juvia took the piece of clothing from his hand and clutched it against her chest, feeling more ashamed than ever; her tears still not stopping.

"You don't have to do this to yourself."

Her body went still, drown in shock. She didn't even realize she had held her breath. Had he just said what she heard?

"You cry too much," he said, turning his face away from her.

She was still too taken aback to respond. Her mouth opened, and she was going to say something she didn't even know what was, but her mouth closed again.

"Don't worry about Ultear. I'll tell her you did what you needed to."

Her face lightened up. "Really?"

Gray turned his head around just enough to take a look at her by the corner of his eye. "Yeah. You can leave now."

Juvia's red crying face contorted into a smile and she bowed deeply. "Thank you, Gray-sama. Thank you," she said before turning around and hurrying out of the room.

And Gray watched as she looked back for just a second; a shy bright smile breaking through the gleaming of her tears.

Running back to her own bedroom, Juvia realized that Gray might not even have been speaking the truth about Ultear. That maybe he only said that to deceive her, and she was too much of a fool to fall for it. But then she couldn't get out of her mind what he had said just earlier.

_"You don't have to do this to yourself."_

It made her completely wordless. His whole attitude towards her in their brief encounter had been so different from what it always was. The way he talked to her, his hand reaching out to help her stand… He seemed like an entirely different person. It was the first time—_the very first time_—he treated her like an actual human being.

And, somewhere deep inside her, a little spark turned into a flame.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I wanted to thank you guys for the amazing feedback this story is receiving; you are great! And some of you have been speculating the story is coming to an end, but I can assure you it's still far from it. I'm estimating a total of 20 chapters or something around that.

* * *

The migraine he was having since some days ago became even worse. And if his headache wasn't enough, the thoughts polluting his mind wouldn't give him a rest. Ever since Gray heard Juvia talking to Ren out in the palace's garden, something had awakened inside him and kicked him right in the guts without any mercy.

The revelation that she loved him. Despite all horrible things he had done to her.

Yes, he knew he had been horrible to her. He could try to deny it all he wanted, but that wouldn't change the truth. He hadn't seen her like a person. He hadn't realized she had feelings too, and a mind of her own. Was he really that stupid?

Yet, in spite of the aversion she felt for him, she had somehow _fallen_ for him. And she would be willing to humiliate herself for the sake of her imprisoned friend. Gray had never imagined she would do something like that; he had thought that she, being from the Water Lands, didn't care for comrades at all.

Comrades, friends—things that were so important to Gray, and were important to her, too. He had been completely blind to it. He had been completely blind to the fact that maybe she was different from her people.

And he treated her like _shit_.

He treated her like shit, she inexplicable fell in love with him, _and he continued treating her like shit_.

"Fuck," Gray groaned, letting his frustration out. He was in his bedroom getting changed for the day, but what was supposed to be a simple task of putting his clothes on was taking way longer than usual because of the torment inside him.

It had been two days since Juvia came to his room. Two days in which he tried to avoid her at all costs. He was filling unworthy just to look at her face. His epiphany had thrown in his face the fact that he was an utter jerk, and an even bigger jerk for not realizing this fact earlier. He just _couldn't_ look at her, because it would make everything resurface—every little thing he had ever done to her, everything that was against his moral but he had done anyway.

It didn't mean, though, that he didn't see her. In fact, he did it quite often, much more than he would like to. And most of the times she was with Lyon. Lyon, that, unlike Gray, had treated her decently since the beginning. Lyon, that had even _cherished_ her. No wonder she enjoyed his presence, whereas being with Gray was always a source of fright. Gray would see Juvia with Lyon all the time—and the way he made her smile and act all lighthearted. She was _happy_ by Lyon's side. Had she truly fallen for _Gray_?

But each time he saw her, the memories came back, and how that smiling girl had cried by his hand. How he had _enjoyed_ making her suffer. He couldn't lie about that—he _had_ enjoyed her pain. Her pain represented the pain of her people; her subjugation, the subjugation of her people. Dominating her and making her feel weak was the same as doing it to her people.

But it was all done to her.

"_Fuck_." He slammed his fist against the wall as cold sweat trickled his forehead.

He wished she would never have to look at his face again.

* * *

Gray particularly disliked Thursdays. It was the day when he, Ultear and Lyon had to spend all day sitting on their thrones listening to the requests of their people as the good rulers they were. And, not being king like Ultear or soon-to-be king like Lyon, what Gray had to say didn't matter much. He just had to sit there and listen to old farmers pleading to not have their lands confiscated because the harvest hadn't been good and they couldn't pay the taxes but they would as soon as possible.

In short, those days couldn't be more boring than they were. However, now every Thursday he was reminded of one event that had once broken that sameness. The day that the palace guards brought forth not an old farmer or fisherman, but two people from the Water Lands—one of which was a girl with blue hair and a defiant stare. That image kept spinning in his head, and, along it, a contrasting one of the same girl, this time scared and in pain, broken by him.

Gray pressed his temple with his fingertips, his elbow propped against the throne's armrest. He perfectly remembered Ultear asking him if he wanted that girl, and him smiling down at her, thinking of what he would do to her. She was a piece of scum after all, right? No good people came from the Water Lands. And he remember very well what he had done after that, when he and that girl where in her room. He perfectly remembered enjoying her suffering.

All that had changed now.

He wished she didn't love him, because he certainly didn't deserve any of that. Nevertheless, his musings were cut short when the royal hall was suddenly filled with the sound of a woman yelling.

"Let go of me, dammit! I'm not a freaking criminal!"

Oh, Gray knew who that was.

Guards entered the hall, bringing a brunette woman that was squirming under their hold and cussing lively.

"Your Highness," one of the guards spoke to Gray, "this woman claims to know you."

"I do know him!" the woman shouted to the men holding her. "Let go of me already, I'm a guest!"

Gray sighed. "Cana."

She looked at him impatiently.

"Let her go," he told the guards. "She's my guest."

The color drained from the guard's face that had spoken to Gray. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, I-I didn't know—"

"You can go now."

"Y-yes." He bowed and left the hall. Beside Gray, Ultear was smiling as if finding the whole situation very fun.

Cana massaged her arms where the guards had been holding her. "Damn, these guards of yours…" She then turned to Ultear and Lyon and bowed casually. "Hi, Your Majesty; Your Highness." They just nodded in acknowledgment and Cana turned back to Gray and grinned. "I've missed you."

* * *

Winter was coming fast, causing Juvia to go back to wearing long-sleeved dresses Mirajane brought for her. Sitting alone in a bench in the gardens, just watching the view, she realized that she had slowly started to be sucked into the Ice Kingdom. She was supposed to be a prisoner there; yet there she was, almost like a normal member of the court, wearing their clothes and acting like them.

It was a Thursday, and Lyon couldn't be with her because he would be busy the whole day with royal affairs, so she had spent her day doing nothing in particular. She visited Gajeel during the morning, played with Ren, and now was just sitting there in the gardens, watching the landscape being engulfed by the evening fog while the sun was setting. The weather was getting chiller by the minute, and Juvia could feel the hair in her arms bristle under the fabric of her dress.

Her mind drifted to some days ago, to an event that still was very vivid in her mind.

_"You don't have to do this to yourself."_

Why had he helped her? She still couldn't understand. These words hadn't left her mind in the past days not even once. Gray was… actually _kind _to her.

It wasn't fair. She had just decided she would let her feelings die down, only for him to come and stir them all up. In that night after he said that, she couldn't sleep at all. Her mind was coming up with lots of different scenarios, while the rational part of her brain tried to shut them down. She couldn't let her hopes up. She didn't even know if what he said about telling Ultear she did was she was told to was true.

But then, days had passed and Ultear hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"Aren't you cold?"

Juvia almost fell from her seat. Her wide eyes shot to the direction the voice had came from—where they found Gray standing just a few feet away from her, his hands inside the pockets of his coat and his gaze on the horizon where Juvia had been watching the mist.

She tried to say something, but her breath was caught on her throat and her mouth could only hang open.

Gray looked at her. His icy dark eyes pierced right through her, making her heart beat franticly inside her chest. "I… I told Ultear that you did what you had to," he said, shifting his gaze to the mist in the horizon again.

Blood quickly rose to Juvia's face and she looked down at her lap. "Juvia thanks you a lot, Gray-sama."

His next move startled her more than she already was. He propped himself in the bench beside her and lowered his head as he started scratching it. He didn't say anything, though. He just stayed there not looking at her, and Juvia realized she was on the verge of falling from the bench from how much she had unconsciously backed away from him.

Gray finally stopped scratching his head and turned to her again. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure, Gray-sama."

"That day," he started, "when you arrived at the palace… what did you and your friend want? Why did you come here for?"

She looked away from him. Partly because she couldn't sustain his intense gaze anymore, and partly because what he said brought up a lot of memories she wanted to forget about that day.

"A medallion…" she said. "We wanted to retrieve a medallion."

"Retrieve?"

"Yes." She sent a hurtful look at Gray. "A medallion that belonged to the Water Lands but was stolen by the Ice Kingdom."

He looked surprised for some seconds before saying, "But you should have known it was too risky to try to retrieve a medallion with only two people when there are so many guards in this palace."

"We knew that," Juvia said. "But that medallion is sacred to our people, so we had to try despite all the risks."

Gray's eyes lowered and she got the impression his demeanor became darker, but he stayed in silence.

"Is that all Gray-sama wanted to know?" she asked, not minding the cold tone in her own voice.

He didn't answer at first. Then he got up and brushed off the dust from his clothes, avoiding eye contact with her. "Yes, that was all."

Juvia just nodded and resumed paying attention to her dress, picking lint from the blue fabric. By the corner of her eye she could she Gray motioning to leave, but that was when she felt something heavy falling on her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Gray's coat, and she looked up to him again in astonishment. His back was already turned to her.

"I thought you might be cold, even though you didn't answer when I asked," he said.

And with that, he left.

* * *

"Hey, Mira," the woman named Cana said, shuffling some cards over the kitchen's large table, "what's gotten into Gray lately?"

Mirajane, who was preparing a snack for Cana, just smiled. "Who knows?"

Cana laid the cards on the wooden surface with their face turned down and started organizing them in lines and columns. She pouted. "He's so annoying."

As she said that, the door that led outside opened and Gray stepped into the kitchen, his boots leaving dirt on the floor.

"You're still here?" he asked sharply.

Cana scowled at him. "You're still a butt?"

Gray returned the scowl, but his expression soon dissolved into a smirk. "Just messing with you."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Typical."

He strolled over to her, and looked at the cards Cana had displayed on the table. "You're still doing this divination thing?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And may I say that I'm making some good money from it."

He scoffed. "I can't believe people actually pay you for you to tell them a lot of made up things."

"They're not made up!" she angrily countered before Mirajane interrupted their conversation as she gave Cana a plate with some pastries.

"By the way, Gray, weren't you wearing your coat when you left?" The woman smiled.

"I can't believe that disgusting stripping habit of yours is coming back," said Cana.

"It's not," he replied sharply. "And you two, watch your places. Don't forget you're talking to the prince."

Cana smirked. There he was, using the prince argument because he had just lost to the two women. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," she said playfully.

"Whatever. I have to go now; we talk later."

"Okay," she said, grabbing a nearby wine bottle she had been drinking from as she watched him leave the kitchen. That damn prick. She chugged the wine returning her attention to the cards in front of her. She was absent-mindedly turning some of them upwards, doing that out of routine, when she noticed a very curious combination of three of them. Cana swallowed the wine in her mouth and grinned, looking at the cards. "Oh, this is gonna be interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the positive reviews!

Thunder Ninja asked how often I update, and, well, I_ try_ to do it every two weeks or so, but there are cases when I don't have much time and take a little longer to post a new chapter.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Juvia hadn't gone out of her room in that morning since she woke up. The day of the coronation was getting closer and closer, which meant Lyon had been especially busy with royal affairs and wasn't spending so much time with her anymore, leaving Juvia with plenty of spare time to be alone with her thoughts.

The coronation made her apprehensive; that day was supposedly the day in which she and Gajeel would escape from the palace. However, in the other times Juvia went visit Gajeel as she would do every day, he didn't tell her anything else about the escape plan. All she knew was that she had to be in the dungeons by noon. "It's better for your safety that you don't know the details," Gajeel had told her.

She hated that, being left in the dark. She wanted something to occupy her mind with, otherwise her thoughts would always drift back to the same place.

Juvia glanced at the white coat hanging on the backrest of one of her room's chairs.

_He hasn't taken it back yet._

It had been two days. Two days since Gray met Juvia in the gardens and talked to her. She hadn't seen him since then, and she didn't know yet how she felt about it, but the bugging feeling in the back of her mind didn't die down. He had been so… _casual_ with her. _Respectful_. His behavior had been pretty similar as to when she went to his bedroom after Ultear told her so. He hadn't act like that hateful prince she knew. She had first thought that, when she ventured to his room, he had treated her like that out of annoyance. But that second time in the gardens… it had been him the one to seek her out. His attitude showed that he was trying to have a civil conversation with her, and she couldn't understand that at all. What could have possibly caused that sudden change of attitude in him?

It made her angry, to be honest. It was ironic, since she had been hoping for days that he would be kind to her. But seeing him change his behavior as if it was the most normal thing, as if he hadn't been such a horrible person just some time ago… it definitely irritated her.

With a sigh, Juvia got up from her bed. Her feet met the cold ground and she lazily walked to her bedroom's window, and watched the world outside. Truthfully, her latest days in the palace hadn't been bad. It made her almost forget she was technically still a prisoner. But she missed home. She missed the warm weather and warm people from her country. She missed her freedom. Her heart's freedom. It felt like she was tied to that palace, and her feelings were tied to the people there, even though she just wanted to let go of everything.

She glanced back at the coat hanging on the chair beside her. Her fingers went to touch the white fabric, memories of that day in the gardens swirling back to Juvia's mind.

"What is it that you want, Gray-sama?" she asked to the empty room. Juvia grabbed the coat and brought it to her chest. It felt so comfortable and… safe. _She_ had felt comfortable and safe when Gray put the coat on her shoulders. She sighed again and glanced upwards. "What is Juvia supposed to do?"

* * *

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Gray asked as he took his seat at the dining table.

Cana shrugged, playing with the food on her plate with her fork. "Some days. I still don't know. I want to stay for the coronation ceremony."

Gray grunted something unintelligible in response and started eating his food. A heavy silence hovered above the two as they were the only ones sitting by the large table in the dining hall. Ultear and Lyon were away, and Gray had been left by himself with his "guest."

"So," Cana started casually, "that Juvia girl. Is there something between you and her?"

Gray placed his fork on his plate and glared at her. "Why are you asking that?"

"Just curious."

"She used to be my mistress, if that's what you want to know." He picked his fork and started eating again.

"'Used to'? Why isn't anymore?"

"She's Lyon's now."

Cana raised her eyebrows, intrigued, as she put a portion of pork in her mouth. "And you like her?"

His face hardened as he sent her another glare. "_No_."

"Mm," she replied, skeptical.

She didn't ask more questions and Gray was glad for it. He was doing what he could to keep Juvia away from his thoughts, but Cana wasn't helping a bit.

He had decided he would keep his distance from Juvia after all. He knew he wasn't good for her, and his attempt on talking to her hadn't been very successful. He noticed the bitterness she directed towards him, and he couldn't blame her for it. Giving her his coat had been the best way he found to say to her that he wanted to make things different; but, of course, he wasn't good expressing himself, and it wouldn't be surprising if she hadn't understood it at all. He knew the best solution would be going to her and directly saying he was sorry for everything he had done to her, but it wasn't like he could just expect Juvia to forgive him—_if_ he managed to say all that, that is.

He did start paying more attention to the girl, though. It was hard not to, when it seemed like he would always walk into her at the palace as he was minding his own business. Gladly, she was a naturally absent-minded person, so she never noticed him. But _he_ noticed her.

Without Lyon, Juvia was alone most of the time. Gray would often find her walking through the hallways, admiring the old paintings of past kings and princes and princesses that hanged on the grey walls. Sometimes she stopped in front of a particular painting for a longer time—it could be of a fat king with a funny beard or a fair princess with a luxurious dress—and he could see her lips tugging into a small smile. Then he would realize he had been watching her for just as long as she had been looking at the portraits, and quickly walked away.

She also spent time with Mirajane when the latter was doing her work by herself. He knew that because he often needed something from Mirajane and had to talk to her, or he bumped into her when looking for Erza. But he would then turn on his heels and walk into the other direction as to avoid Juvia. He still felt unworthy of being in her presence, so he decided that leaving her on her own was the best option for now. But, at the same time, he knew he owed it to Juvia. After how he had been to her, he couldn't just pretend nothing had happened. Ur hadn't taught him that way. Sooner or later, he would have to swallow back his pride and talk to Juvia again. And, this time, talk _properly_—give her the most decent apology he could, even if that might not be much.

For the time being, he would leave everything as it was. Until he came up with a proper attempt of making things up, he would keep on just accidentally meeting Juvia and watching from afar—sometimes when she was alone with her own musings, other times when she was with Mirajane and she allowed herself to talk casually and laugh, and he couldn't help but notice that her smile and the sound of her laughter were indeed very—

"Are you gonna eat that?" Cana asked pointing to the mushrooms on the silver platter that held the pork.

"No," Gray answered, and cleared his throat. "Go ahead."

* * *

The sun hadn't shown itself all week, making the atmosphere inside the palace feel gloomier than usual, so Juvia decided to spend the rest of her day outside. After a whole week since she had talked to Gray in the gardens, nothing much happened in her life. Lyon came back from a trip and met her a few times, but he was still as busy as ever. Aside from that, Juvia fell into a routine: by mornings she would visit Gajeel, and after the five minutes were up, she would go see Mirajane. She would eat her lunch, and then walk around the palace to kill time if she could not find anything else to do, until night fell and she went back to her room.

This was one of the days in which her routine changed just the slightest. When walking to dungeons, she met Mirajane, and decided to help the older woman with her work before heading to visit Gajeel. Again, no news about the escape plan from him—so after their five minute talk, she decided to go to the one other place she had already become familiar with.

She smiled upon seeing the kennel, Ed and Ren having noticed her already, both dogs waving their tails at her approach.

She was about to burst into a sprint when a voice called out.

"Juvia!"

Juvia stopped dead on her tracks. Her eyes widened. She knew very well whom that voice belonged to, but she couldn't believe her ears. She had _never_ heard her name coming from his mouth.

Slowly, she turned on her heels and looked at Gray.

* * *

He would be lying if he said his heart didn't speed up the least when he called her. She had that habit of not noticing him near her, which had given him the chance of seeing her smile once again as she approached the kennel. And then he called her name, and she turned to him with eyes wide in surprise.

Gray noticed he had let the air grow silent between them.

"Are you going to play with the dogs?" he asked.

Juvia's eyes grew even wider and her cheeks reddened. She shook her head franticly. "N-no! Juvia just came to see them, she wasn't going to—"

"You can play with them," he cut her off.

She just watched astonished as Gray walked past her and opened the kennel's doors to free Ed and Ren. Both hounds immediately ran to her and started jumping and trying to lick her hands. Juvia let out a yelp and she couldn't hold back a giggle at the dogs' antics. "Hi, Ed-san, Ren-san."

"They like you," said Gray.

Juvia cleared her throat and brushed her hair behind her ear, as if she had just remembered he was beside her.

The air grew silent again, so Gray decided to look for a stick to throw for Ed and Ren. When he came back with the piece of wood in his hands, Juvia hadn't moved from her place, still being at the center of attention of the dogs.

"Why don't you give her a rest?" he said to the hounds. Gray threw the stick far away, and they bolted after it. He and Juvia watched as Ed picked the stick in his mouth, but instead of bringing it back, laid on the grass, with Ren pacing around him impatiently, occasionally reaching for the stick in Ed's teeth as the other dog avoided his advances.

Gray was so distracted by the two dogs and thinking of what he should say next that he was startled when Juvia spoke first.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, her eyes set down.

He put his hands in his pockets, his chest suddenly feeling heavy, and for a moment he was glad she wasn't looking at him because he couldn't look at her. "I…" he started, and took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

She looked at him in shock for the second time that day. A low whisper left her lips, "What?"

He was feeling horrible. "I don't need to say what I am apologizing for… I know you are well aware of what I am talking about." He still didn't meet her gaze.

She looked at the ground and mumbled a "yes."

"Of course," he continued, forcing out the words that didn't want to leave his chest. "I can't expect you to forgive me, and I completely understand if you don't."

Juvia didn't answer, which was no surprise for him. She had all the right to hate him.

"I judged you wrongly… and ignored your feelings." He balled up his fists inside his pockets. "I thought of you as less than a human being and treated you as such when you didn't deserve any of that. I know it may be too arrogant of me to ask this… but I wish we can start over."

This time she looked up to meet his eyes. Her own blue ones were filled with tears, her mouth contorted into something that could be either a faint smile or, more probable, a grimace.

"I just… wanted you to know that… I won't do any more of those things to you again," he finished, his gaze dropping to the ground. "And if I could, I would erase what I've done."

Juvia stayed in silence, and Gray began to wonder just how much she hated him right then.

After what seemed like several minutes, she muttered, "Thank you." And when he looked at her again, there was no doubt she had a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Gray-sama. I appreciate it a lot."


	11. Chapter 11

As if reflecting her mood, the next day had the sun shining brightly in the sky, despite a few clouds roaming around. The usually gloomy palace seemed a bit livelier too—Juvia didn't know if it was because of the change on the weather or if the reason was the constant arrivals of guests at the palace.

_The coronation is tomorrow_, she thought. Apprehension had been building up inside her; ever since Gajeel told her about the escape plan, it felt like the day would never arrive. Now that the coronation was just upon them, it didn't feel real. She had to force herself to think about other things so she wouldn't be consumed by anxiety.

So in that morning, Juvia was just wandering through the palace, alone as usual. She occasionally heard some ruckus outside in the yard, and she would stop by a window to look at the new carriage that had arrived with its guests. Servants carried the guests' luggage inside, and the carriage and the horses were taken to the palace's stables. Soon the yard would fall in peaceful silence again.

A particular carriage arrived that made more noise than the others, and Juvia wondered who that could possibly be. She stopped and watched through the window as a pink-haired man left the car, shouting something that she couldn't understand, his voice wobbly. He raised his fist in anger, but his stance was not very intimidating, for the next thing he did was tumble to a flowerbed and puke on it. Following him was a blonde woman, whom Juvia recognized in surprise as Princess Lucy Heartfilia. She went after the pink-haired man with a not very satisfied face and said something to him as she tried to pull him back from puking on the flowers.

Juvia couldn't help but find it all very interesting. She recalled the day she had been serving Prince Gray when he had had Lucy as his guest, and, from her memory, she realized that that pink-haired man was probably Natsu whom Lucy had talked about with Gray. That was the man Lucy was in love with. It probably explained why the princess herself had ran after him, ignoring a maid that was trying to make the princess let go so she could take care of the nauseous man instead.

As the servants picked their luggage, someone came from the palace's entrance. _Gray_. Juvia's lips parted a bit at the sight of him, grinning and welcoming Lucy in a hug. Juvia remembered her first days in the palace, when she would shiver in fear at the mere sight of him. Now she was filled with an odd but warm feeling by his presence, recalling the kind way he had been towards her recently.

Juvia watched as Gray welcomed Natsu; the other man trying to be angry at the prince, but his nausea—and what Juvia could identify as an old friendship—getting the best of him. Juvia smiled when the two men hugged each other.

"Thank God I found you!" said a voice that made her turn on her heels. Lyon was coming for one of the corridors, panting a little. "I thought I wouldn't have the chance to spend even a second by your side lately."

Juvia smiled shyly at him. "Lyon-sama."

"How have you been?" He beamed.

"Good. But Juvia missed Lyon-sama's company. She knows he has been very busy to waste his time with her, though."

"My time spent with you is never a waste," he said, coming closer to her. He interlaced his fingers with Juvia's and started walking down the corridor with her by his side. "I just have a lot to do now that the coronation is upon us. Can you believe I'm going to be _king_ tomorrow?"

Juvia smiled. "Lyon-sama deserves so."

Lyon suddenly stopped walking and turned around so he was facing her. His smile left his lips and he looked deeply into her eyes. Light poured through the window, giving a golden glow to his silver hair. "If I could, I would drop everything just to be with you all the time."

Juvia's lips parted; she wasn't sure of what to say, her heart beating franticly inside her chest.

"I need to tell you, Juvia…" He paused. "I'll soon be married."

Her stomach dropped. "What?" she whispered.

"It was decided some years ago already. That I was supposed to marry the daughter of the Realight family when I became of age. The Realight's kingdom is a strong country and valuable ally; uniting our kingdoms would be extremely important to strengthen our domain's power."

Juvia felt her heart tighten. "Does that mean that—"

"Of course you would still be my mistress," he said before she could finish.

She stayed in silence for a moment, staring at the floor. Then she felt Lyon grabbing her other hand and she looked up at him.

"Look, Juvia… I know it must be early to say something like that, but I feel like I need to." His eyes were dead serious, though his gaze was soft. "I'm in love with you. Like I've never been with anyone else. From the very first day I saw you, your beauty struck me. I can't take you away from my mind anymore. I _need_ you."

Her heart fluttered. The next thing Juvia knew was that Lyon's lips were on hers, hungry as his tongue made its way until it entered her mouth. The grip of his hands on hers tightened and Lyon brought Juvia closer to deepen the kiss. She couldn't quite control her legs, and he let go of her hands to pull her from her waist, the other hand on the back of her neck so he could intensify the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

When Lyon broke apart from her, he was breathing hard and Juvia had a deep shade of red on her cheeks.

She avoided his eyes. "Can… can Juvia ask Lyon-sama something?"

"Sure," he promptly responded.

Juvia mustered the courage and lifted her gaze to him. "Would Lyon-sama marry someone from the Water Lands?"

The question seemed to have gotten him by surprise. He stared at Juvia as if he was trying to find some hidden meaning in what she had just said. "Do you mean if I would marry you?" he asked.

"No. Just someone from the Water Lands. If the Realight princess was from the Water Lands, would Lyon-sama marry her?"

He tried to laugh it off, but Juvia could see the question had made him uncomfortable. "Well… as a prince, and soon to be king, I can only marry people with royal blood. A marriage can't be thought so lightly, for it is also a political move. And the Water Lands… well… their authority is divided in several provinces. There isn't a centralized power that would allow a marriage with someone from there to be advantageous."

"I see," Juvia said. She could see the hidden implication in Lyon words. It didn't cross his mind to marry someone from the Water Lands—_someone like her_. He would keep her only as his mistress, and have his fun when he wanted to, but the person he would present as his wife could never be someone like her.

She remembered what Mirajane had once said to her when Juvia asked if she hated the Water Lands too. Lyon, like Gray, also loathed the country; he only had a different way of showing it.

"Then… can Juvia ask something else?"

This time Lyon seemed more hesitant to answer. "Of course."

"Why is that Juvia can only visit Gajeel-kun for five minutes each time?"

She knew she was making Lyon uncomfortable, but she didn't care anymore. She only stared at him waiting for his response.

"Well, you don't really need to see him, do you?" He scratched the back of his head. "That guy… is not someone good. He is from the Water Lands and—I mean, I'm not trying to offend you, I know you are from there too, but you are different."

"Different?" There wasn't the slightest hint of a smile on her face anymore. "Different as in how? Because I don't see how I am any different from him."

Lyon laughed, but his laughter was tense. "Come on, Juvia, let's not dwell in it. Water Lands or not, it doesn't change my love for you." He grabbed her hand again and started walking with her down the corridor. "Now let's enjoy the little time we still have together while Gray receives his guests before mine start arriving again."

Juvia didn't say anything. Inside her, feelings started stirring, and, for the first time, she didn't want to be near Lyon.

* * *

Cana swirled around all the people working in the kitchen. When she first went there to hang out with Mirajane, she thought that the place was huge. Now that the cooks and the servants were working to prepare a meal, it felt extremely small. That day particularly, since they had to prepare food for all the royal family's guests. And since Cana wasn't part of any royalty and was feelings a little out of place, she decided to see how things were going on in the kitchen. Despite the place being ridiculously crowded, she felt way more comfortable there. It was where she belonged to—among the commoners.

Cana grinned and took a sip of the wine in the bottle she had in her hand. She caught a glimpse of Mirajane, carrying some trays to the hall where dinner was being served, and waved at her friend. Her face was feeling hot—Cana knew she was drunker than she should be this early in the evening. She ignored this as she continued to walk around the kitchen, some servants grunting in annoyance for her being in their way.

"Is Gray-sama's dish ready yet?" someone shouted.

"In a minute!"

Cana's head perked up and she looked in the direction of the person that had answered. "Damn, who took the parsley that was right here?" the old lady preparing Gray's dish shouted. She went somewhere else looking for the herb, and Cana saw just the perfect opportunity as the dish was left unattended.

She hurried over and opened the purse she always carried with her, searching for a certain bottle inside it. She found it with a grin. This time it wasn't her usual alcohol. She opened the small bottle and poured just a few droplets of its content on Gray's food, the amber liquid mixing almost imperceptibly with the melted butter that glazed the food. Then she noticed the old lady coming back and quickly capped the bottle again, putting it back in her purse and walking away as innocently as she could. She couldn't, however, hide her smirk in her drunken state. "You're gonna thank me later for this, Gray."

* * *

Gray had one thing on his mind that had been bugging him for quite a while now. He was trying to numb it away, but the liquor served at the banquet wasn't strong enough, and Ultear was making sure the prince wouldn't get drunk in the eve of the coronation. The loud rattling of the guests talking helped a little, though—at least it made him concentrate in the headache it provided instead.

He was a bit angry at himself because he didn't want to admit Juvia had been more constant on his mind than he'd like her to be. And he actually paid attention to her more often than before. But what was bugging him wasn't even that—he had grown used (albeit forcedly) to her constant presence in his thoughts. What really bugged him was something he had seen earlier that day. He wondered if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, but he hadn't had liquor yet when he saw it: Lyon and Juvia walking together, holding hands. That wasn't the problem, though. The problem was _her face_ back then.

In all times Gray had seen Lyon and Juvia together, she had always seemed happy. He still remembered her flushed cheeks from when he burst into the Winter Hall and found her and Lyon together, the interrupted laughter in her face. But this time, her demeanor had been completely different. She actually looked like she wasn't enjoying being with Lyon, and Gray wondered what could possibly have happened to cause that to her. It angered him that Lyon might be the one at fault—but he quickly brushed the thought aside.

He did keep glancing occasionally at Lyon, seated a few seats away from him, talking lively with some of the guests across him in the table. Lyon wasn't with Juvia, naturally. Despite all the attention he provided to her, she still was just a servant, and the dinner was still only for royals and their guests. Gray had been talking to Lucy and Natsu, though for the last few minutes the two had engaged in a conversation of their own and Gray was left eating by himself.

The hall felt hot. The whole palace was usually cold, but it seemed that the amount of people gathered in that one place had warmed the room. Gray hated heat. He wiped his sleeve on his forehead and resumed eating. However, he stopped shortly after and dropped his fork. His stomach was twisting, and the heat had grown unbearable. He looked at the other people around him—no one seemed to feel as hot as him. He started getting dizzy and knew that something was wrong.

_Poison?_ It couldn't be.

"Gray, are you feeling well?" Lucy asked.

"Please excuse me," he only said, putting the napkin that had been on his lap on the table and getting up from the chair. He noticed some glances in his direction as he left the table, but didn't care. Some strange sensation was brewing in his stomach and he just had to get out of there.

Wiping once more the sweat forming on his forehead, he left the dining hall and stumbled through the corridors as he tried to make his way outside the palace to breathe some fresh air. He halted, however, when he caught sight of someone standing in the corridor ahead.

"Gray-sama?" She looked surprised to see him.

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised himself. He almost forgot about the sweat prickling above his eyebrows.

"Juvia."

The twisting in his stomach got worse. He wanted to walk forward, but commanded his legs to stay in place.

"Juvia thought Gray-sama was having dinner with all the guests," she said.

"I… I couldn't stand there anymore."

She eyed him curiously. "Is Gray-sama feeling well?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"No."

He let his legs guide him forward. Large steps took him to where Juvia was standing, and he could see her eyes widen as he got closer; but couldn't see anything anymore as his hands cupped her face and he closed his eyes, his mouth clashing on hers.

* * *

She thought her legs were going to give up. Her head was invaded by a thousand thoughts at the same time, none of them making any sense. In one moment she had been standing in the hallway, looking at Gray. In the next, he was passionately kissing her.

Whatever had been in her mind suddenly vanished. Her eyes closed in response to the feverish lips pressing against her mouth, and she parted her own lips to let his tongue meet hers. The hands that had been cupping her cheeks moved to her back and her waist, arms wrapping around her and bringing her closer. As if someone else had taken control over her body, Juvia wrapped her own arms around Gray's neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. Her heart was beating like crazy as her tongue and his danced in hot wetness. They were so enthralled in their kiss that balance almost gave out, and Gray had to bring Juvia's back against the wall.

She was a mess of thoughts. The only one she could distinguish, though, was that Gray was kissing her. Kissing her for the very first time ever.

Eventually they had to break up, however. And when they did, both stared at each other, flushed and breathless. Gray's dark eyes tore into her, but he suddenly averted them from her and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I don't know what happened to me," he said.

Juvia still was at a loss for words.

"I said I wished to start things over…" He ran a hand through his hair. "This is obviously not the right way to do it."

"No… It's fine, Gray-sama…" Juvia said when her mind seemed to find the words again.

His eyes went to her. "Really?"

She brushed a disheveled strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly self-conscious of what she and the prince had just done in the hallway. "Yes," she muttered.

"I see…" He let out a sigh. "Thank you. I still apologize for acting like that… I don't know what's gotten into me. I didn't even ask if you wanted—"

Juvia could see him struggling with the words. And seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, she decided to intervene. "It's fine, Gray-sama."

"Right." He nodded. "Okay." He cleared his throat and just nodded at her again before pacing around the same spot and, then, not knowing what else to do, leaving.

She couldn't blame him, though, for leaving just like that—without saying anything else. If his thoughts were just as messy as hers were, she would have done the same thing had she been in his shoes.

Juvia probably spent five more minutes just standing in the empty hallway, digesting everything. Then she remembered what she was doing before she met Gray, and headed to her bedroom. Once she was there, she closed the door behind her and touched her still swollen lips.

_Gray kissed her._

All the feelings that had been building up inside her seemed to be about to explode. That is, until she remembered something. The coronation was in the next day. That would be the day she would leave that palace for good.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the feedback! Sorry for making Lyon a bit of a jerk in this chapter. I actually like him, but this was necessary for the plot.

kitsune23star drew an amazing fanart inspired by this fic, and you can see it here: kitsune23star*dot*tumblr*dot*com*slash*post*slash* 54367745076*slash*this-was-inspired-by-my-favorite -fanfic-the


End file.
